Twisted Obsession
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Klaus/OC―"He couldn't find it in himself to resist, he just had to know what her legs wrapped around him felt like. He thought that once would've been able to get her out of his system. He'd never been more wrong."
1. pretty woman, walkin' down the street

**A/N I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Twisted Obsession**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life, too, for I can't help falling in love with you_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"** I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. _

_I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love. **"**_

— **Marilyn Monroe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mikaelson Home—One Month Earlier**

" **She's getting bigger by the second."**

Elijah smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, a fond smile on his face as he looked over the girls."Thank you for all of your care."

"Tomorrow's the full moon."Freya said, brushing Hope's cheek with her fingers."I can help you bring Hope to Hayley, if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary."Elijah shook his head as he knelt down next to Hope and passed her a toy."You deserve a night off."

Just as Elijah began to smile the door opened and in walked Klaus wearing a smirk as his gaze landed on his beloved daughter. He came to a stop a meter from his siblings, hands behind his back and smiled at his brother who stood up, towering over his younger brother.

"I'd offer to accompany you myself, but I fear my fragile ego could not endure the litany of insults Hayley has no doubt prepared."

Elijah sighed at his brother, feeling the familiar feeling of anger eating at him."I don't think you'd be welcome anyway."

"My own brother, greeting me with such disdain!"

"What do you think, Freya?"Klaus bitterly smiled as he turned to face his sister, words playful but expression hurt."Is he still angry for my part in Hayley's curse? Need I remind him it was my ploy that kept her alive?"

Elijah spun around and faced his brother, glaring at him until he noticed Klaus' growing smile. He wanted a reaction. Elijah shook his head, forcing a smile on his face.

"Of course, forgive me."Elijah laughed, sarcasm clear in his voice, growing more irritated as his brother continued to smile."So, you would call this an act of heroism even as you bask in her torment?"

Klaus chuckled calmly, but the bitterness in his voice was evident."Or perhaps I'd be more sympathetic if Hayley apologized. After all, it was her that tried to run off with my daughter."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply but Freya, standing, hissed."Oh, if you two must poke at one another, may I suggest doing it elsewhere?"

Klaus and Elijah broke eye contact long enough to glance at Hope who was looking up at them.

Klaus looked at his sister, unimpressed but he lowered his voice so that his daughter wouldn't hear the anger."Are you telling me that you agree with what Rebekah, Hayley, and Elijah had planned, Freya?"

Freya opened her mouth to reply, but Klaus continued speaking."I was daggered for attempting to save my daughter, for trying to do the right thing, which Elijah has begged me to do for a thousand years but when I did, he locked me away. He took her side against his family, breaking _his_ rules."

Klaus stared at his elder sister, the glimmer of emotion in his eyes suddenly gone."I almost lost my daughter, and you are taking his side, Freya."

He wasn't asking a question. He was making a statement.

"Niklaus-"

Shaking his head at their stunned looks, Klaus wiped a hand over his face and leaned down, picking up his daughter who happily reached out for him.

"I am done attempting to prove myself to those I cannot rely on."Klaus bitterly said as he lifted up Hope into his embrace, mouth brushing her temple."The only person I need to prove myself to is my daughter, and i'm sure you all know better than to attempt to take her from me again... _especially_ Hayley."

Klaus turned to face his brother as he looked around for Hope's coat after glancing outside.

"You can tell her when you see her later, brother, that it's time for her to taste her own medicine."Klaus smiled down at his princess as he picked her up, making sure to grab her knight and her blanket so that she wouldn't get cold."Come, love. Daddy has a surprise for you."

Elijah frowned at his brother."Where are you taking her?"

Seeing Hope's coat on the back of the sofa, Klaus walked around his brother, holding his daughter protectively as he passed his siblings.

"Outside."Klaus simply replied, picking up Hope's pink, fluffy coat that matched her shoes, a set that Rebekah just _had_ to get her. He clung to the small amount of self-control he had so that he wouldn't snap in front of Hope and, when his daughter giggled as her father struggled to straighten out her coat, it aided him."We are going shopping for a mother figure for my daughter until Hayley realizes her mistakes."

Klaus fleetingly glanced at Freya, a flicker of hurt in his eyes."It's clear that I _cannot_ trust my family."

Freya blinked, apparently upset by his words and defensively crossed her arms over her chest. Elijah turned and frowned, unimpressed as he watched Klaus fit his daughter into her coat.

"The full moon is tomorrow, Niklaus, Hayley _must_ see her daughter."

Klaus merely laughed as he walked off, smiling down at his daughter who was giggling loudly.

"Yes, well, he should have thought of that when she attempted and failed to stand against me."

* * *

 **Later—French Quarter**

" **I mean, my actions were _entirely_ justified."**

Klaus watched with a smile on his face as his daughter played with her beloved knight she had taken with her. Tongue sticking out in concentration, she played with the shadow of her feet beneath her from the bench. She moved her feet, frowning as the shadow followed. Klaus chuckled as he rambled on to his daughter despite her not fully understanding what he was saying, it was soothing.

But, he swore that part of her understood, as he saw her glance at him with an understanding look now and then.

There was no judgment in her eyes, that was all he could ask for.

Klaus was sat on the bench with a view of the French Quarter, the music somehow calming him. His little princess seemed to feel the same as she played with her knight, small feet moving in time with the music.

"I am just doing to your mother what she planned to do to me."Klaus whispered as he watched his daughter giggle as her shadow followed her feet."She picked a fight that she would never win. I hope that, if you do ever find out one day, that you will _understand_."

He reached out, mumbling her name and she turned her head. Hope, noticing her father's outstretched hands, turned and reaching for him. He sat her on his knee, handing her the knight when she made grabby hands at it.

"You will see your mother again one day but, for now, have each-other now, baby wolf."Klaus said softly as his daughter marched her knight up his arm."I can _only_ trust _you_ now. I _promise_ you, Hope, that nothing will tear us apart."

He was silent for a long moment, staring down at her for a while. She raised her head, blue eyes meeting his identical ones. He could feel that she needed a mothering presence and, while he wanted to be everything she needed, she was right.

"But, I must admit, you need mothering. I know nothing of how to coordinate your dresses with your shoes, love."

He tickled underneath her knee, making her laugh loudly, small legs kicking out. He beamed as she smiled up at him, her eyes flashing amber when his did.

"Time to browse."

He lifted his daughter up and turned her around so that she was sat facing the French Quarter, too.

"You're part wolf, love; you know what you need. A calm, protective mothering presence."Klaus whispered, eyes skimming over the people walking around."Pick one."

The two wolves went silent as Klaus let Hope's instincts take charge.

There were many to choose from. Old, young, short, tall, green eyes, blue eyes. So many.

Then, all of a sudden, Hope let out a squeal.

Hope kicked her legs, small fingers pointing towards the antique store.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Hope squealed again, looking up at her father then back at where she was pointing.

Klaus followed her finger and tilted his head as his gaze landed on a young woman, no older than nineteen.

She stood in front of the antique store, chewing on her lower lip as she focused on something of interest. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, but loose strands framed her face. She wore a deep purple maxi dress and flat shoes. Having no clue that they were watching her, she walked away from the store and trailed over to another window, eyes moving over the things that were displayed.

Klaus tilted his head, his cheek resting atop of Hope's head as he watched the young woman."I must admit, you do have good taste."

Then, all of a sudden, as if feeling their gazes, she turned her head and looked at them.

Their eyes met and Klaus, using his daughter as if to prove that he wasn't creepy, raised Hope's hand and waved at her. He didn't want to frighten off the young woman; his daughter wanted her.

She, melting at Hope's cuteness, giggled and waved back at her, making Hope beam. Her gaze then shifted to Klaus, and her eyes widened as her blue orbs flickered over his features. Her smile widened, and her cheeks flushed as the Original smiled over at her, waving at her himself this time.

Klaus focused on her heartbeat, smirking when he heard that it was racing.

Hope let out another squeal, still pointing at the girl and looking up at her father.

Klaus quietly laughed, looking down at Hope as she patted his cheek.."You want her, love?"

Hope smiled up at her father, quickly nodding as if she understood him before looking back over at the young woman who still stood staring at them.

"Then Daddy'll get her for you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Adding more depends on the feedback, and I hope some enjoyed it.**

 **If you want to read more, _please leave a review._**


	2. everybody won't be treated all the same

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot!**

* * *

 **Present**

" **There you are, Hope, all washed."**

Hope giggled, kicking her small legs out, as Lola put her in her favorite pajamas. They were dark blue and had little moons scattered all over them. They were adorable, in Lola's opinion but anything Hope wore was adorable because the almost two year old was the cutest little creature she'd ever seen. She had bright ocean blue eyes, a smile that could light up a room and a giggle that made anyone's heart swell.

Lola smiled, shaking her head, as Hope kicked out her left leg when the eighteen year old attempted to put her leg into her pajama bottoms.

"Come on, kiddo, work with me here."

Lola narrowed her eyes as she tried to seem stern but her smile proved that she couldn't enforce her demand of the small child.

Hope poked out her tongue, something she did when she was in a giddy mood, kicking her small legs again. One leg, her right one, was in the pyjama bottoms but the other was trying to stop it from happening.

Lola sighed, arching her eyebrow in a playful manner."This is because I wouldn't let you take Wolfy into the bath with you, isn't it?"

Hope hummed, as if agreeing with her. She was very attached to Wolfy, the plush toy she had gotten from her father. She slept with it next to her, played with it along with her knight, and refused to be parted with it.

Lola chuckled, tickling Hope's tummy, making her giggle and the teenager used that distraction to quickly place her left leg into the bottoms.

"Ha!'Lola cheered, sticking her own tongue out at Hope before she lifted the toddler into her arms."I got you, baby Hope."

She propped Hope onto her hip, handing her Wolfy, nodding to the member of staff that dealt with disposing with Hope's diapers, dealing with her food and cleaning up after her. As they dealt with that, Lola made her way over to the rocking chair and grabbed Hope's favorite book.

"Right, story-time."Lola sighed comfortably as she sat down on the rocking chair, Hope in her lap, curled up happily."Ready?"

Hope nodded happily, clapping her hands as Lola opened up the book.

The book that Klaus had gotten specially made for his daughter for times that he wasn't there to read to her in person.

"Does Hope wanna press the button?"

Hope nodded again and her small finger pressed the button next to the speaker that was built into the book. As soon as she did, the page, that has small lights built inside, lit up and a large wolf as well as a little wolf appeared on the page, in front of a small castle.

Klaus' voice filled the room.

" _Daddy's here, princess..."_

Hope let out a happy squeal at the sound of her father's voice, making Lola smile.

" _Are you ready for story-time?"_

He chuckled and Hope smiled, head resting on Lola's shoulder."All right then, love, listen to daddy."

Klaus' voice became soft and soothing as he spoke. _"Once upon a time, there was a wolf king who fought a war for the most precious treasure in all the kingdom...his_ _ **beautiful**_ _little princess."_

Lola rocked the chair back and forth as Hope's finger trailed over the daddy wolf and the baby wolf on the page." _But, victory came at a price. Allies lost. New enemies made...And so, the wolf king stood alone. Happily ever after, it was not. But, sometimes, even the worst endings are not really endings at all."_

Lola turned the page to reveal a painted picture of Hope and Klaus standing hand in hand on a balcony, the city of New Orleans before them, lit up with lights. _"And, you should know, my littlest wolf, that even when all seems burnt to ash- in our story, there is always another chapter to be told."_

Lola saw Hope's eyes flutter but, as always, she fought to stay awake a few more moments. There were a few seconds of silence as Lola rocked back and forth.

Then, a second later, Klaus spoke again.

" _Sleep well, princess, daddy loves you."_

Knowing that story time was finished, Lola shut the book and placed it aside. She stood up with Hope in her arms, the toddler now asleep, her father's story always put her into a deep slumber, no matter how hyper she was.

Lola made her way over to the crib, turning off the lights. The room wasn't in blackness, no, as always, there were lights of the streets shining through the window and into Hope's crib. The moon also shined in the sky, a soothing nightlight for the child.

"Right, princess Hope,"Lola whispered as she placed the toddler into her crib."You have fed, played, been bathed, been changed, been told your story and now it's time for bed. Your night-time routine has, as always, been a success."

She laid Hope down in the crib, near the left, which was how she liked to be placed, and covered her with her blankets, making sure that Wolfy was placed next to her. Lola smiled at the child before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Hope's temple.

"Night night, kiddo."

Hope shifted in her sleep, reaching out for Wolfy and pulling him into her embrace.

Lola glanced back at the child before she made her way out of the nursery, leaving the door open just a few inches so that Klaus could check in on her when he returned.

* * *

 **One Month Ago**

" _ **You cannot take Hope away from her mother."**_

" _Don't be dramatic, Elijah."_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes as he placed Hope in her crib for her nap, kissing her forehead and wishing her a nice slumber before he left her nursery. Elijah glanced at Hope in her crib, looking tempted to rush in and take his niece but he knew that Klaus would tear the world apart if his daughter was taken from him._

" _I'm not taking Hope from Hayley...i'm just making sure that, while she is being punished for her actions, Hope is taken care of."Klaus added, making his way into his study room and walking over to the small bar before he poured himself a drink."She needs a mother figure and since I cannot trust my own sister to take that place, Hope hand picked her replacement."_

 _Klaus glanced at Elijah with a smirk."And you know that I can't deny my darling daughter anything."_

" _Did you compel the poor girl? Does she know what we are?"_

 _Klaus shook his head."Of course not, I wouldn't want to scare her and, no, I didn't compel her. Hope picked her, knowing that she'd be unable to resist such a beautiful creature. I merely told her to come for an interview so that I could get to know her."_

 _Elijah's jaw clenched and he crossed his arms over his chest."You cannot do this, Niklaus, it is not right."_

" _Neither is placing someone over your own blood, but you did that, didn't you, brother?"_

 _Elijah went quiet, a blank look on his face._

 _The two stood in silence before there was a knock on the door._

 _Klaus sighed, taking a sip from his drink."Come in!"_

 _The door opened and Luke, the head of his help, poked his head in."Mr. Klaus, your guest is here."_

 _Klaus straightened, smiling."Ah, fantastic."He set down his drink on his desk."Bring her in."_

 _Elijah opened his mouth to protest once again but, before he could, the door opened fully and in walked a young, beautiful woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black skater skirt and a long sleeved white crop top with flat pumps._

 _She looked... **innocent.**_

 _And, going by the smile on Klaus' face, he knew that._

 _She politely smiled at Elijah before turning to Klaus, hands locked behind her back. She chewed on her bottom lip in a nervous manner as she looked at Klaus who walked around his desk._

 _He reached out and gently took her hand, lips skimming over her knuckles._

" _It's **lovely** to see you again, Lola."_

 _She smiled at him, releasing her lower lip from between her teeth."Likewise."_

 _Klaus saw as she glanced at Elijah._

" _This is my brother."Klaus said without looking at the other Original, motioning to him."Elijah."_

 _She smiled at the Mikaelson brother again."Nice to meet you."_

 _Elijah smiled at her, nodding."It's my pleasure."_

" _He was just leaving. Weren't you, brother?"_

 _Elijah and Klaus stared at each other, the hybrid silently telling him not to make a scene, before the elder brother walked out, shutting the door behind him._

 _Klaus cleared his throat before stepping backwards, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, across from his own chair. She nodded, making her way over to the chair and sat down, smoothing down her skirt as she crossed her right leg over the right. She kept quiet as Klaus sat down, elbows on the table, hands meeting in front of him as he looked at her, eyes narrowing._

" _So, Lola, tell me about yourself."_

" _What would you like to know?"_

" _How old are you?"_

" _Eighteen and a half."Lola answered, holding up a finger with an almost petulant look."I'm counting down the days till my birthday."_

 _She was younger than he thought. Klaus pursed his lips for a long moment, thinking before he asked."Were you born in New Orleans?"_

 _She shook her head before replying, her nervousness fading with each second."No. My father moved us here after his divorce with my mother. They grew apart and he wanted a change."_

" _So no siblings, then?"_

" _No."She smiled softly, toying with her fingers."Only child but I always wanted a sibling, it wouldn't matter to me the gender. It got lonely after a while."_

 _Klaus nodded before asking."So how would you be able to take care of a child?"_

" _I have cousins, two of them, and helped with them."She quickly said, smiling fondly at mentioning them."My aunt is a single mother so I babysat them when she was at work. It was the best time of my life and I learned as I went on."_

" _Do you work? It would be easier if you didn't...taking care of Hope would be a full time job."_

" _No, I don't, that's why I was looking."She answered, toying with her rings."My father works hard but without my mother's half of the money, he's struggling so I thought that I would-"_

" _Don't worry, sweetheart, I pay very well."Klaus smirked, leaning back against his chair."Do you know what this job would entail?"_

" _Taking care of your daughter?"_

 _He chuckled, eyebrows raising."Obviously, yes. But, you see, Hope's mother can't be around at the moment and, while I make sure to be around 99% of the time, Hope needs constant care. Someone to not only take care of her needs but give her their undivided attention. I don't like her feeling like she is alone which is why it would be easier to have a mother figure not only being there physically but spiritually, too. Hope can... **sense** when a soothing presence isn't around."_

 _He leaned forward, fingers locking."Do you understand what I mean, love?"_

 _She blinked at him a few times before responding, unsure."You mean you want a live in?"_

 _Klaus nodded, smiling."That's right and, in return you can have whatever your heart desires. Clothes, gadgets, money, even your father's welfare. All I as is that you love Hope as if she were your **own**. My daughter needs a mother's love and she has taken quite a... **shine** to you."_

 _Klaus smiled widely, eyes drifting from Lola."Haven't you, princess?"_

 _The sound of the door shutting and small feet hitting the ground hit Lola's ears._

 _Then a squeal was heard._

 _Lola turned her head to the side to see Hope staring up at her, small hands on Lola's leg to balance herself. Her ocean blue eyes, which she could now see that matched Klaus', stared into her own. She smiled up at Lola, giggling up at her. She wore a white summer dress and had a wolf plush toy tucked underneath her arm._

 _And, Lola melted._

 _She was so... **cute.**_

" _Hi, there."_

 _Hope smiled up at her, making grabby hands at her and Lola could see that she wanted to be lifted up. Unable to resist the child, Lola leaned down and picked the child up, placing Hope on her leg. She smiled down at the child who had grabbed her hand and brought it to her mouth._

 _Klaus smiled, standing up and walking around the desk._

 _He stopped in front of them, arms over his chest._

" _So...what do you say, love?"Klaus leaned against the edge of the table."Do you want the job?"_

 _Lola smiled and nodded._

" _I'll take it..."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to read more, _please leave a review._**


	3. and I think to myself

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, I love hearing from you!**

* * *

 **Later That Night**

" **Bloody Marcel..."**

Klaus rolled his shoulders as he made his way up the stairs to the second story of the Mikaelson home. As he climbed, he took off his bloody jacket and, without looking, handed it to one of his vampires, telling him to either get it cleaned or to get him a new one. Klaus didn't want to trail blood into his daughter's bedroom or to see the blood if she woke up because he'd never hear the end of it if his brother found out.

Klaus shook his head, ridding himself thoughts of his estranged brother.

The hybrid king began up the rest of the staircase, muttering about how impossible Marcel was. They'd had a meeting concerning the throne that he had handed over to Marcel months before. Marcel wanted back in his old home but Klaus wouldn't let that happen, his daughter belonged there, she was going to be raised there.

Marcel hadn't agreed.

Things had gotten out of hand after Marcel had challenged his sire and, as always, the younger vampire lost.

Klaus shrugged as he thought about it. At least he'd rid himself of some tension.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, waving off his 'staff' that guarded Hope's room. They were called staff in front of Lola but in reality they were his vampire army.

"You're off for the night."Klaus said to the vampires."I'm back."

"Sure."The vampires nodded in unison before walking off."Night, boss."

Klaus watched him go before he turned back to the door that led him into Hope's room. He could hear her soft snoring and knew that she was safely in her slumber. He inched closer to the door that was cracked open an inch, something Lola always did if he was out doing his business.

The Original hybrid, knowing of his daughter's knack of sensing him, looked into the room.

He smiled softly as his gaze landed on his little girl.

She was on her back, arm locked around Wolfy as she had dreams of bunnies, flowers or whatever innocent children dreamt of.

Klaus smiled, wishing his daughter a good night's sleep, before shutting the door.

He instantly felt better, the end of his day had brightened up, just at the sight of his little girl.

Klaus began to move away from Hope's door over to his own room. His room right across from Hope's while Lola's was joined to the tribrid's in Hayley's old room. He had completely cleared it out after the hybrid mother had happily left. But he hadn't gotten rid of her completely, no, that was cruel. He had just gotten it moved to another room down the hall, set up for her just in case she did return one day.

He wasn't going to take Hope from her mother, not like Hayley had planned to do to him.

His daughter would not grow up to hate him.

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts as he stood at his bedroom door, hand on the handle, about to enter. But he stopped himself when he saw flashing lights, television light, coming from Lola's room. Her door was also inched open but it didn't seem to be on purpose, it was possible that she had been in contact with the guards. They did have a knack for being quite loud and that would wake up the hybrid witch princess.

Klaus moved toward the door when he heard the sound of quiet laughter, purposefully quiet so that she wouldn't wake up Hope.

He smiled slightly.

She had been quite good with Hope and had become quite attached to the little girl and vice versa. She was really good with her. Lola was considerate, loving and very sweet. She knew when Klaus wanted to be alone with his daughter as he wasn't good at showing affection in front of others and it seemed that, without needed to be asked, she could tell whenever Hope needed her.

Klaus was proud. His daughter _knew_ that Lola was right for her.

Klaus stopped outside of Lola's bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe, the perfect angle for him to see inside.

Lola was sat in the middle of the large bed, legs crossed, flicking through a magazine as she spoke on her phone.

"Yes, dad, i'm fine."

Her father must have said something amusing because she giggled."You don't need to do that and even if you did, I don't think you'd get very far. There's, like, a million guards. Besides, there's no need. It's nice here and, yes, he's nice to me."

 _Me? Nice?_ Klaus' eyebrows raised. _Something i've never heard of before._

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yes."Klaus straightened as Lola smiled, tucking long black hair behind her ear."All he asks is that I love Hope and take care of her. I love it. She's adorable and it helps that the accents are really charming."

Klaus silenced his chuckle and smiled as Lola shifted to get more comfortable.

" _I just worry."_

"I know, dad. You worry too much. I'm perfectly fine."

" _...do you know anything about the mother? I can't imagine her just getting up and leaving-"_

"No, I don't know anything about the mother and, no, I won't ask because it has nothing to do with me. I don't know the circumstances and I don't want to know."She sighed, closing the magazine and placing it on the bedside table."All that matters is that I keep Hope healthy and happy and that she has a dad that loves her. He loves her and, as far as I know, i'm doing an okay job."

Klaus blinked several times as he looked at the young woman.

He stared at her for a long while, observing her for lies behind her words.

But he found none.

She had meant it.

Lola leaned back against the headboard as her father spoke. She was silent for a moment before she replied."I promise. I'll call you tomorrow, I have to get up early for Hope."

She smiled as her father told her he loved her and she responded with the same sentiment before she hung up.

He watched as she plugged in her phone then began to get underneath the sheets.

As she did her task, Lola double checked Hope's baby monitor just in case she didn't hear the child fussing during the night. Klaus chuckled as the black haired woman continued to check the monitor. He had noticed that she tended to worry about every little thing when it came to the baby, such as worrying if she held her or if Hope made a weird expression.

It was amusing but it showed how much Lola cared.

It was so... _humane._

Lola sighed comfortable as she, literally, leaped into the large bed, giggling as she bounced slightly. Klaus, again, hid his smirk as she crawled underneath the sheets, wriggling happily as she brought them up to her chin.

She seemed to take so much _happiness_ from such little things.

Lola yawned tiredly as she turned onto her side, facing away from Klaus, brushing a hand through her long, black hair.

Then, the lamp went off, and she was surrounded in darkness.

Like he did with his daughter, Klaus found himself silently wishing Lola sweet dreams before he silently shut her door.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked the Klaus-focused chapter and if you did _please leave a review_ if you want to see more of this story.**


	4. smile, the worst is yet to come

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Klaus' Study**

 **"Bloody hell!"**

Klaus tossed aside his paintbrush, it embedding itself in one of his paintings, making him growl once more because of a whole entirely different reason. He snarled, eyes flashing amber before he kicked aside his painting easel with a swift roundhouse kick, sending it flying across his study.

"Sod it!"

He wiped a hand down his face, thinking about the day he'd had.

Himself and Elijah had gotten into a verbal fight about Hayley seeing the child, a verbal fight that almost fell over into physical, which it would have, if Hope hadn't started crying for her father.

She sensed how stressed he was and he _hated_ it.

But Lola had been there to ease Hope's feelings.

She read to the tribrid, hummed to her, even sang to her if she wouldn't rest.

The two would sit with Hope for hours, and her blue eyes would light up.

But then Elijah would return, demanding that Hayley see her daughter. He wasn't keeping Hope from her, well, he was but he had that right. From the moment she had married Jackson, the mother of his child had pushed him out of the picture, she had moved out into the Bayou, cut off all contact. She then had tried to run with her after he had been daggered.

Why couldn't his brother see Klaus' side?

Was he so blinded by his love for the girl?

Klaus flashed over to his table, picking up a bottle of Bourbon and a glass, filling it halfway before he gulped it down. He was about to pour another when a sharp knock could be heard from his door. He, once more, growled, turning to snap at whoever dared to disturb him.

He opened his mouth, ready to sling a series of curses at whoever was at his door...

"Mr. Mikaelson?"

...and he snapped his mouth shut.

Klaus perked up slightly, turning around and facing the closed door."Come in!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, love?"He smiled as the door opened."Call me Klaus."

"Of course, _Klaus."_

He turned around, smile on his face to greet Lola.

And his smile only _widened_ as his gaze landed on his baby wolf and Lola.

As he did, the memory of a few nights before flashed in his mind.

' _All that matters is that I keep Hope healthy and happy and that she has a dad that loves her. He_ _loves_ _her...'_

"Da!"Hope, who was still grasping how to speak after her first word had been 'Da!', squealed as she saw her father."Dada!"

"Hi, daddy!"Lola giggled, fingers locking around Hope's tiny wrist and she raised it, mimicking waving at Klaus."Say hi, daddy!"

Hope smiled, head resting on Lola's shoulder as Lola, after Klaus' silent invitation, moved further into the study, smile falling as she noticed the slightly trashed study.

"Something wrong, uh, Klaus?"

He shook his head, giving her a smile."Just some artists' block, sweetheart."He grinned at her, it widening as the two sat down, Hope in Lola's lap."To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lola picked up Hope and settled her by her feet onto the ground.

Klaus frowned as Hope stumbled slightly but didn't fall as she was being held onto."What-"

"Just watch, _Klaus._ "She smiled up at him.

Klaus raised his eyebrows playfully but kept quiet.

She leaned down and muttered into Hope's ear."Come on, kiddo, don't make me look bad. Do it for daddy."

Hope looked up at Lola, as if she were looking for reassurance. Lola nodded and Hope then looked up at her father, eyes meeting his.

As if, again, she were looking for reassurance.

Klaus smiled lovingly at his daughter."Show daddy, love."

Hope looked down at her feet that were too far apart and she waved her arms, whining at Lola to let her go. Lola did so, but kept her arms up just in case.

Hope's tongue stuck out in determination, something Klaus also did, and she put on shaky foot in front of the other.

Klaus' eyes widened.

"S-She..."He stopped himself as Hope repeated the action, and soon she began to walk shakily but surely."She's walking."

Lola giggled, nodding as Klaus knelt down in front of his daughter, arms outstretched, ready to catch her.

"That's my girl."He smiled with a chuckle, his eyes sparkling."Daddy's here."

"Dada!"Hope smiled and giggled as she lunged into her father's arms, small arms locking around his neck.

Klaus laughed as he stood, kissing his daughter's forehead in pride.

"When did she start walking?"

"A minute before we came here. She just stood up and took a step. She tripped a little but I caught her."

Klaus' smile fell and he frowned."I missed it. I missed her first steps?"

Lola said nothing as she reached into her open pocketed cardigan and pulled out her phone. She smiled as she tapped on the screen a few times before she handed it to Klaus.

"I was taking a video for you...she said Da _da but_ _then_ she did something more awesome _."_

He took it and looked down, eyes landing on the screen.

 _Hope was holding onto the chair as she looked at the phone, fingers in her mouth._

" _Come on, kiddo, say it. Da..da!"_

 _Hope did nothing, just continued to stare, a smile on her face. She giggled as Lola sighed before laughing as Hope picked up Wolfy._

" _Hope? Can you say dada?"_

 _Hope, again, did nothing, just continued to suck on her fingers._

" _Kiddo, it-Oh, my God!"_

 _The camera shook as Hope took a step forward, then another, until she fell into Lola's awaiting arms. The phone shook and the camera fell, showing only blackness._

 _Lola's laughter could be heard as she praised the little girl._

" _Oh, kiddo, that was so amazing! Your daddy is going to be so proud!"_

Klaus chuckled as he locked the phone and handed it back to the black haired woman who was smiling widely _because_ he was so happy. He shut his eyes as Hope snuggled into him, her own eyes closing as he rocked her back and forth.

"She's growing up..."Klaus said against his daughter, eyes opening."I don't like it."

"You'll get used to it. There's more firsts. First tantrum, first day of nursery, then school and those are the easy ones, i'm talking from experience."Lola smiled as she walked closer, Hope's hand reaching for Lola's."Oh, she'll be dating before you know it."

Klaus' head snapped up and his smile fell."No dating. _Ever_."

She giggled, pressing a kiss to Hope's knuckles before looking up at Klaus."Don't worry, a girl never loves a man more than she loves her daddy."

She leaned close, fingers brushing Hope's cheek."And, again, from experience, what we have here is a true daddy's girl. Isn't that right, kiddo?"

Hope, as if agreeing, squealed happily.

Lola and Klaus smiled, staring down at the bundle of joy.

But Klaus' smile didn't remain.

Someone clearing their throat broke Klaus' moment.

Lola and Klaus turned their heads to see Elijah standing at the door, looking both unimpressed and downhearted.

"Elijah."Lola smiled happily, tucking black hair behind her ear."Hi."

Elijah, unable to stay mad in her presence, nodded."Hello, Lola. Pleasure to see you again."

He raised his head from her gaze and met Klaus' eyes over her shoulder."Brother?"

"Elijah."

"May I speak with you, please?"He asked, clear displeasure in his tone as he eyed his brother."In _private_ , please?"

Klaus said nothing and the brothers stared at each-other for a long moment, tension clear.

Lola, noticing this, looked at Klaus.

"Do you want me to take Hope in the next room to play?"She offered with a small smile at the little girl."Leave you two alone?"

Klaus broke his gaze with Elijah and looked down at the two.

He noticed Hope's pout as she stared at her uncle, fingers curled in Klaus' shirt.

"Yes, _please_."

He handed Hope to Lola who took her with a playful mumble."Come on, kiddo, let's go and play, shall we?"

Hope happily wound her arms around Lola's neck.

"Say bye to daddy!"

Hope smiled at Klaus over Lola's shoulder."Da!"

"Daddy will see you later, love. Be good for Lola."

Lola smiled awkwardly at the two men before walking off.

Elijah smiled lovingly at his niece, a look only for her."Hello, little Hope."

Hope clapped, hands tapping Elijah's face, clear love in her eyes as she nuzzled against her uncle.

At Klaus' nod, Lola left the study, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **"It's been at least a few _hours,_ brother."**

Klaus walked away, moving around his desk before he sat down, leaning back against the cushion. His brother stepped over the easel and paintbrushes, noticing the embedded one in the painting. He cleared his throat, hands meeting in front of him as he stood before his brother's desk.

"You've been busy."Elijah mused then gave a small, fake, smile."Have a tempter tantrum, did we?"

"Would you rather I take out my anger elsewhere?"Klaus smirked, letting his amber eyes flash for a moment before he added."Perhaps take a trip to the swamp and visit a certain pack, would that meet your expectations?"

"Niklaus, need I must tell you-"

"Not to kill the mother of my child, brother, yes, I know."Klaus chuckled before his expression turned serious."I will have my revenge on Hayley for her past transgressions but I will never kill her. She's the mother of my child, she's apart of this family. I won't kill her. Maybe a certain hairy husband of hers and her friends, yes, but not her."

Elijah didn't seem impressed by this but his eyes showed some relief.

"Speaking of Hope..."Elijah started, glancing at the door before he met Klaus' gaze."You, Lola and the child seemed quite _cosy_."

"Am I not allowed to spend time with my daughter?"

Elijah seemed tempted to retort with an insult but he calmly said."Of course but, brother, as i've said before, i'm quite worried that Lola, while a lovely young woman, might be a mere pawn in your game at getting back at Hayley."

Klaus smirked, leaning forward, hands meeting in front of him."Why would I do that, Elijah?"

"Because, Niklaus, you are, well... _you_."

"Lola _is_ a lovely girl, you are right, and she is Hope's guardian. A mother figure that _she picked."_

"What did you say?"

"Weren't you listening a month ago, Elijah?"Klaus asked, standing up, listening as Hope and Lola played in the front room."Hope and I went shopping for a mother figure. Hope's wolf needs a mother. We window shopped until my precocious little girl picked out Lola. She fit everything Hope wanted. Loving, caring, devoted...and loyal."

"You're saying that Hope picked out a mother?"

"I would never bring a woman into Hope's life that she doesn't feel comfortable with. _Never_. My little girl wanted Lola and she got her."

Klaus smiled to himself as he stared at Elijah. "Lola is _perfect_."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked th** **is** **chapter and if you did** _ **please leave a review**_ **if you want to see more of this story.**


	5. can the broken sky unleash?

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing.**

* * *

 **24 Hours Ago** ** **—**** **Bayou**

 ** **"Where is my little girl, Elijah?"****

"Hayley, I _implore_ you, calm down."

"Calm down?"Hayley repeated, eyes flashing amber."I have been a wolf for six months except for one day a month, my pack have been taken from their families, and I haven't seen Hope in almost two months. I thought Klaus agreed to allow you to take her to me?"

"Hayley-"

"Elijah," Hayley's voice softened, showing her emotional turmoil."Please. Tell me why I can't hold my baby girl."

Elijah sighed, walking over to Hayley and sitting down with her on a log.

"Niklaus won't allow me to take Hope away from him, even if it is for a short while, his paranoia has gotten worse."Elijah gently explained, causing Hayley to growl in anger."I can't get near her without him present."

He pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen a few times."But he did allow me to transfer a video to show you."

He handed it to Hayley, who softly smiled as she pressed play, her little girl showing up on the screen.

 _Hope was holding onto the chair as she looked at the phone, fingers in her mouth. She tilted her head, big blue eyes staring at whoever was holding the camera._

 _Then a young woman's voice could be heard as she tried to encourage the tribrid."Come on, kiddo, say it. Da..da!"_

 _Hope did nothing, just continued to stare, a smile on her face. She giggled as the young woman sighed before laughing as Hope picked up Wolfy._

" _Hope? Can you say dada?"_

 _Hope, again, did nothing, just continued to suck on her fingers._

" _Kiddo, it-Oh, my God!"_

 _The camera shook as Hope took a step forward, then another, until she fell into Lola's awaiting arms. The phone shook, and the camera fell, showing only blackness._

 _The young woman's laughter was heard again as she praised the little girl._

" _Oh, kiddo, that was so amazing! Your daddy is going to be so proud!"_

 _The screen went black._

"Who the hell is with my daughter, Elijah?"

Hayley handed Elijah his phone, and he sighed, pocketing it as he tried to come up with the best way to tell the hybrid.

"Her name is Lola. She is eighteen years old and human."Elijah listed off as Hayley's eyes darkened."Niklaus no longer trusts Freya or me to be around Hope without him near so Lola, in the last month or so, has become a mother figure to Hope."

"What?!" Hayley hissed, eyes flashing amber angrily."He's given her a new mother?"

"No, not really. Niklaus swore that you are and will always be Hope's mother."

"Then why has he tried to force some teenager to become some second mother? Hope must be terrified that a stranger has-"

Elijah stood up with Hayley, who began to pace in front of him.

"Not really, Hayley."Elijah cut her off with a shake of his head."Lola wasn't forced or compelled. She wanted the job. She has no idea of what we are; she just knows that you aren't around and that Hope needs to be loved."

"I am Hope's mother!"Hayley shouted, pointing to herself as she cursed Klaus."He cannot replace me!"

"He isn't replacing you."

"Are you defending him, Elijah?!"Hayley yelled, stepping closer to the Original

"Of course not but we both have to take into account that Hope wasn't forced to be in the care of Lola, she picked her."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but the wolf inside of Hope picked Lola to be, I'm sorry to say it, I dearly am, a mother figure."Elijah sadly said pain in his eyes as he watched Hayley's walls crumble."A mother figure to love her, rock her to sleep, colour with her, read to her and everything a mother does."

Hayley suddenly fell to her knees, shocking Elijah.

The usually strong willed, stubborn, headstrong Hayley Marshall-Kenner, began to sob her heart out.

And Elijah watched, unsure of what to do.

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Home**

 **"Wolfy!"**

Hope giggled, clutching her beloved knight in her right hand while bouncing her wolf plush on the ground. She, along with Lola, was sat on her play-mat and the elder woman was sitting cross-legged across from her.

Lola smiled at the tribrid as she also bounced Hope's other plush toy, a horse, behind the wolf. She clicked her tongue, trying to mimic the sound a horse made as she followed Hope.

"Are they friends, Hope?"Lola asked the little girl as she made the horse follow Wolfy."Can a horse and a wolf be friends?"

Hope, who had begun to speak a few more words, looked up at Lola. She tilted her head as if processing the words she didn't seem to understand then just nodded.

The two played for a few more minutes, Hope placing the wooden knight in the middle of the play-mat and grabbed the horse from Lola, putting her plush toys each side of the knight.

She then crawled over to her play box and pulled out more toys.

She handed Lola teddy bear, the little girl clutching a little bear under her arm.

"Thank you," Lola smiled at Hope, placing the teddy in her arm."Is this daddy bear?"

Hope answered by blinking up at Lola before she giggled.

"Lolly!"Hope suddenly spoke, pointing at Lola.

Lola smiled, eyes also smiling. Hope had been calling Lola 'Lolly' for over a week now, and Lola adored it.

Hope was adorable, and she was genuinely fond of the little girl.

"That's right, kiddo."Lola grinned."You're getting so good with your words."

Hope moved, shuffling closer to Lola and crawling into her lap. She sat comfortably, holding her wooden knight and Wolfy in her arms, looking up at Lola.

"My Lolly?"Hope asked, pointing at herself, tilting her head again.

The famous Mikaelson head tilt, something Lola noticed Klaus did whenever he observed her.

She looked down at Hope, gazing into her blue eyes. Ocean blue eyes.

Just like Klaus'.

They were eyes you could get lost in.

Lola smiled. She liked Hope's eyes _and_ Klaus'.

Hope looked up at her, definite warmth in her eyes as she snuggled into Lola's embrace. Lola laughed, gently poking Hope's dimpled cheek, making the child giggle.

"Yeah, kiddo."Lola nodded, hugging the little girl."Your Lolly."

Lola smiled even wider when Hope hugged her, one of her little arms winding around the black haired girl's neck, her other arm keeping hold of her knight and Wolfy.

"Does that mean you won't be sharing Lola, sweetheart?"

The two turned their heads, eyes landing on Klaus, who straightened from leaning against the doorframe. He walked over to them; arms crossed over his chest.

"She seems to like your undivided attention."

Lola smiled, touched."Kids are like that. It's cute."

Klaus kneeled down next to them, and Hope reached out, little fingers locking around his index one.

He smiled lovingly at her before he looked at Lola."It's no surprise."

"Us Mikaelson's are possessive of what we deem to be ours, love," Klaus said, ocean blue eyes boring into Lola's.

Lola smiled widely, letting out a giggle.

It was as if she didn't understand what he really meant.

And he knew that she didn't.

 _He could feel it._

She just smiled at him, handing Hope her teddy.

Lola didn't break their gaze as Klaus watched her.

Klaus tilted his head, reminding her of what Hope did earlier and Lola couldn't help but smile.

Hope looked up, eyes flickering between Lola and Klaus.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did,** ** _please leave a review_** **if you want to see more of this story.**


	6. it's alpha and omega's kingdom come

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 ** **Present**** ** **—**** ** **Mikaelson**** ** **Compound.****

" **Catch Hope, Lolly, catch Hope!"**

Lola smiled as Hope, now able to walk alone as well as run, ran ahead of her, running around in a circle around the compound. The human girl, walking quickly after the child, chuckled as Hope jumped out of her reach after pausing for a moment.

Hope, dressed in a dress that had been sent to her by Rebekah, stuck her tongue out at the human. Lola made no real effort to run, knowing that Hope liked being chased, feigned shaking her head sadly.

"You're much too fast for Lolly, Hope."

Hope giggled loudly, blue eyes light as she continued to run."Lolly never catch Hope!"

Lola moved quickly, pulling a squealing Hope into her arms, spinning her around in a small circle before she propped the child onto her hip.

"Lolly wins!"

Hope pouted but continued to laugh as Lola tickled her side. The two-year-old wrapped her arms around Lola's neck, laughing loudly as Lola continued to tickle her.

"Let's go visit your daddy, shall we?."

Hope smiled, and Lola turned, about to take the child to Klaus' study where he was working, but the sound of heels made her stop.

"You must be Lola."

The black-haired woman turned around, Hope still in her embrace, and her eyes landed on a young twenty-something woman with dark hair and dark eyes. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, looking unhappy with Lola, and she didn't know why.

"Who are you?"

"Hayley,"The brunette said, eyes softening as her gaze landed on the child."Hope's mother."

"Oh, hi!"Lola smiled, walking closer, voice bright."Her eyes are Klaus' but the beautiful jawline is yours...I'm a little jealous. Klaus never told me your name. This one clearly missed her mother."

The anger faded from Hayley's face as she heard the sweetness and kindness in Lola's voice. She had been expecting a bitch that refused to allow her near Hope, not the opposite.

"He didn't? What did he say?"

Lola smiled again, bouncing Hope when she began to fuss."Nothing much. I'm just the nanny; it's none of my business."

Hayley smiled, eyes watery as her gaze landed on her daughter."Hey, baby girl, momma missed you."

Lola's eyes widened, and she smiled again, ready to hand over Hope."Sorry! On you go, kiddo, mommy's home."

Hope, as soon as her body was separated from Lola's, began to fuss.

Hayley reached out for the child, but a growl hit her ears.

Feet slammed down on the staircase leading to the compound, and an unhappy Klaus appeared.

He stormed over to the women, a smirk on his face as his gaze landed on Hayley.

"Ah, Hayley, I didn't expect to see you until the next moon," Klaus said, making sure not to say anything that would lead Lola to believe that they weren't human.

Hayley knew this because of Elijah's information.

"Davina helped me."Hayley hissed at Klaus, angry that he was blocking her from Hope."She's magical in the ways of helping those in need."

"Ah, Davina, I'm not surprised."

Lola, sensing the hostility, let out a nervous laugh."Shall I leave you alone? Hope's beginning to get-"

"No, love, it's okay."Klaus stood back, hand on Lola's shoulder."I assume you've exchanged names."

Hayley nodded."Yeah, we have."

Hayley the turned to Klaus, bitterness in her eyes."Hand over Hope, Klaus. I would hate to make a scene."

"Of course, love."Klaus smiled widely, nodding at Lola, who handed over Hope."Just know that if you take one step out of here with our daughter, I'll be forced to take it up with Jackson and it might get hostile."

The silent threat made Hayley glare at him, but her smile returned as she looked at her daughter.

She hugged Hope to her, eyes watering, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Momma missed you so much, honey."She whispered to her daughter, walking away from the two and further into the compound."You've gotten so big, and uncle Elijah told me you've started walking. Momma's so proud."

Hope giggled, pleased with herself.

Hayley sat down with her daughter in her lap, rocking her back and forth.

Klaus, his anger towards Hayley growing as he remembered he tried to take his little girl from him, let out a long irritated sigh. Hope was quiet, snuggling into her mother as Hayley whispered to her daughter, telling her how much she'd missed her.

Lola and Klaus watched Hayley reunite with her daughter before she stood, standing in front of Klaus. She wanted to talk, not to fight, she knew that she wouldn't win.

"Momma will catch up with you, baby girl, all right?"

Hope lifted her head from Hayley's shoulder as she saw Lola.

"Lolly!"

Hayley turned to Lola, pressing a kiss to Hope's forehead."Can you take her to her room? I want to talk to Klaus."

"Sure."Lola smiled, taking Hope into her arms, noticing the tension."Come on, kiddo, let's go play."

Hope giggled, arms winding around Lola, as Hayley watched.

It was evident how much Hope adored Lola.

The two hybrid watched as Lola moved upstairs with Hope, out of earshot. The female hybrid turned to the father of her child, looking like she wanted to attack him but she knew that would win, he was stronger than her.

"You're mad. I get it."Hayley said to Klaus, swallowing her anger.

"I have the right to be mad."Klaus leered at the mother of his child, growling."You're lucky, love. Those who have tried to take Hope from me are no longer breathing."

"I was trying to keep her safe."

"You put her in more danger."

Hayley was about to yell back, but she held up her hand, exhaling softly."We can fight till the end of the world, Klaus, but only one person is suffering here, and that's our little girl."

"She's ours now, is she? Funny how she's ours when you want something."

"Klaus, you can't keep me from her."

"I'm not trying to, little wolf, you may see Hope whenever you wish since you've realised your mistake."Klaus grinned when Hayley glared up at him."But she lives under my roof. You are more than welcome to move back in."

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish."

Hayley looked at Klaus once more before she started to walk away. She gasped in shock as he grabbed her by the wrist, pushing her against the wall by the throat. She choked for air as he lifted her into the air, his eyes turning amber.

"Remember this, love."Klaus whispered as he moved closer to Hayley, anger in his voice."You tried to take Hope from me, and you failed while many died in the process. If I tried the same thing, I'd _succeed_ but, unlike you, I never wished to replace your role in her life."

Klaus sent Hayley a wicked smirk as he added."Attempt to replace me in her life again and Jackson will pay the price as well as many others you care about. Do you understand me?"

She choked as he tightened his grip around her throat."Go to hell!"

Klaus smiled at her before letting Hayley go.

"Splendid."

* * *

" **...sleep well, love."**

Hope's head rested on his shoulder as he pulled back her blanket before placing her gently into the crib, smiling when she instantly tugged Wolfy into her embrace as he pulled the blanket up. Hope yawned as Klaus hummed to her, fingers brushing her cheek. She was the most beautiful and precious creature in the world to him and everytime he looked at her, he found himself loving her more than he did before which he had thought impossible.

He'd kill anyone who'd attempt to take her away from him.

"Daddy loves you."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving her room.

Klaus smiled as he began to make his way down the stairs to the next floor.

Then the smile suddenly faded as he found himself looking into the eyes of his elder sister.

Klaus stopped at the last step, a long sigh leaving him as he met Freya's gaze.

"Freya."

"You're been avoiding me, Niklaus."She crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him."We must talk. The tension in the home isn't good for the child."

"The tension in the home wouldn't have been created if my dear sister had remained loyal."

"I am loyal."Freya hissed through clenched teeth."To you and Elijah, I am not taking sides."

Klaus stepped closer, looking down at his elder sister who raised her chin defiantly. That was what he loved about Freya the most, her stubbornness and how she stood up to him. But at that moment all his fondness left as he remembered her not defending him against Elijah.

"If you aren't taking my side, then you're against me, and that is something I don't suggest."

Freya glared up at Klaus, eyes darkening."And I don't advise you to use that tone with me again before I teach you how to respect your elders."

Klaus let out a chuckle as he raised his head, eyes leaving Freya's as he attempted to calm down before he woke his little girl. A dark look appeared in his eyes as he clenched his fists by his sides, showing just how much he was refraining from snapping.

"Sisters."Klaus mumbled as he pursed his lips, shaking his head."Young, old, in a different body or their own, they're a pain in the arse."

The Original hybrid finally looked down at his elder sister."I'll give respect to those who I deem trustworthy and those I trust are where I just came from."

Klaus turned back around and made his way _back_ up the stairs to the floor that held his daughter and her carer. He ignored Freya's words of protest as he turned out of her view, leaving her standing at the bottom of the stairs alone.

"Niklaus!"

Freya watched him; a hurt look in her eyes as she heard him mumble underneath his breath before she turned and made her way back down the stairs.

There was no use talking to Klaus when he was in a dark mood.

"...always and forever _indeed_."

Klaus mumbled underneath his breath as he paced back and forth outside his daughter's bedroom, running a frustrated hand over his face. Growls ripped from his throat as he tried to keep a lid on his temper, his eyes flashing amber as his wolf howled for him to spill blood. Klaus rolled his shoulders back as he straightened, trying to stop himself from swearing so that Hope wouldn't wake up to her father in a mood.

Klaus grumbled once again, this time, a little louder.

Then he heard a door open.

The Original hybrid turned around to see a concerned looking Lola staring up at him.

Her black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail instead of framing her face like it usually did.

He didn't like it, he preferred her hair down and tumbling down her shoulders.

He was torn from his daze as she spoke, tone laced with sleep."Is there something wrong?"

Klaus' rage was replaced with hunger as he allowed his blue eyes to settle on Lola's plump lips before they trailed down her body, settling on her bare legs. She wore shorts that were covered in small cat faces and the top read 'cat nap' and was also covered in cat faces.

"Is Hope okay?"

Klaus blinked as he saw her staring up at him, forcing a smile on his lips as he shook his head."Hope's fine; she's sleeping. Just a little family squabble, love."

"Is that why you're up here?"

Klaus nodded, trying to hide his pain over his family."No doubt Freya has called Elijah and my brother just loves to give lectures."

Lola chewed her bottom lip, looking like she was trying to decide something before she moved backwards, opening her door wider.

"Do you want to come in until they cool off?"

Klaus bit back a nod as he said."I wouldn't want to impose on your sleeping, love, besides there's plenty of spare rooms for me to hide out in."

"It's your home, and they won't come looking for you in here, right?"

She opened her door wider, offering him a kind smile and Klaus didn't have to be told twice. The Original hybrid entered the room, eyes trailing around as she shut the door behind them. He hadn't been in the bedroom since Lola had moved in.

The large bed was underneath the large window, and the only light in the room was the moon shining in and on the bed next to her was a teddy he had noticed her bringing in with her when she moved in. It had been from her grandmother given to her on her fifth birthday. There was a large wardrobe that dated back years, one of Rebekah's must haves, and across from it, there was a small desk with a lamp and a large stack of books that belonged to Lola with a comfy-looking chair next to it.

Klaus chuckled as his eyes landed on her teddy that was underneath the part of the duvet that had been covering her.

"Are you laughing at Mr Cuggles?"

He smirked and turned around to face her."Mr Cuggles?"

"Yep. Hugs for when I'm upset or just happy and cuddles for night time."She said without an ounce of shame before turning around and walking over to her bed, sitting down on the bottom."Everyone loves cuggles."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, a teasing one.

"Is that right?"

She nodded strongly."Uh-huh. Everyone loves hugs. Hope loves hugs, and she gives the best hugs."

"She does."Klaus agreed with a laugh."It's the best part of my day."

The human girl smiled up at him when she saw the pure adoration in his eyes as he mentioned his little girl. She had watched them together whenever he returned from a business meeting or anything of the sort. The way his face would light up when she happily called out for him whenever he entered the room.

"I know, I've seen it."Lola said as she toyed with the throw of the bed."I've said it before, but she's a true daddy's girl. It takes one to know one."

"Are you close with your father, love?"

She nodded with a happy smile, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear."He's my best friend."

"I remember you said you wanted a sibling but you fifty percent of the time they're a pain in the arse."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're lucky, love. Nobody to break your trust or leave you."Klaus said without thinking, accidentally speaking his mind and his eyes widened in shame when he realized that.

Lola's eyes also widened but not in shame or pity, in worry.

For Klaus.

"I'm sorry."She stated, still toying with the throw."But nothing compares to a child's love and, trust me when I say that Hope will always love you. I can see it in her eyes."

Klaus forced a chuckle, but it was clear that he was touched by her words."No need to be sorry, love, I'm fine."

She just nodded, sending that he didn't want to speak of the subject anymore. The black haired woman opened her mouth to change the subject, but loose strands of her hair fell in front of her eyes. She sighed, moving it away but it happened again.

"Damn it."She mumbled, pulling out her hair tie."The reason I tie you up is so that you don't get in my face when I'm sleeping and, I know I'm not sleeping, but it still doesn't mean you're not a pain."

Klaus watched, fingers itching to pull the hair tie from her hand as she pulled her hair up with her hands, fingers combing through the black locks to make sure that she had them all. Klaus moved closer, standing over the young girl who was too busy trying to tie up her hair to notice the hybrid.

She moaned in frustration as her hair brushed her cheek again, sliding through her fingers."I'm going to chop you all off one of these-"

" _Don't_ do that, love."Klaus suddenly spoke, unable to stop his hand as he grabbed the hand that held the hair tie."Your hair is lovely; it frames your beguiling face beautifully as well as bringing out those eyes of yours."

Lola didn't say anything as Klaus pulled the hair tie from her fingers and tossed it aside before he threaded his fingers through her silky locks, smiling to himself as it tumbled down her shoulders.

"There. Much better."He mumbled, about to pull away but his body didn't seem to want to work with his mind.

His fingers trailed down her cheek, and the skin contact made a shock run throughout his body, especially since he heard her heart begin to race up. She offered him a hesitant smile as he stared at her before she looked away, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

He kneeled down in front of her, a long sigh leaving him as he lifted her head with his finger underneath her chin.

"Love-"

Lola, suddenly growing confident, raised her head and met his gaze.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"Lola mumbled, her hand grabbing his hand from her chin and holding it tight."That's you were outside."

"I'm not..."He couldn't say the word she'd called him."I have my daughter; that's all that matters."

"Yes, but who are you to turn to when you can't trust your siblings?"She asked, hands on his shoulders, a comforting smile on her face."Do you want a cuggle?"

He couldn't stop the laugh that left him.

"Love, I'm a thous-"He quickly stopped himself, adding."I'm a _grown_ man; I don't need, uh, _cuggles_."

She shook her head as if his words were the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard."That's just silly."

The young woman got up, grabbing him and pulling the hybrid to his feet. He didn't find himself pulling away as she led him to her large bed, making sure to place her teddy on her side before she pulled the duvet back.

Klaus, despite able to take his hand away from hers due to his strength, didn't fight but did protest."Lola-"

She waggled a finger at him, tutting.

When she noticed Klaus' hesitance, as if he were handing over his heart and soul despite how simple it was, she stepped forward."I won't tell anyone; you can trust me. I won't tell anyone that you slept on a bed that has pink polka dot sheets. I promise."

Klaus rolled his eyes as if he were doing her a favour and got onto the bed.

The human girl followed him, pulling the duvet up over the two of them, the moonlight shining on them as Lola, making sure to place her teddy in between them, put her head on Klaus' shoulder. She showed no fear as she curled up into him.

 _Of course, she showed no fear, she thinks you're human._

"Love, I'm never going to be able to-"

She swiped at him with the hand of her teddy, hushing him."Shhhh, you've clearly not had a good night's rest in ages. Cuggles heals everything."

While Lola soon fell asleep, Klaus _forced_ himself to remain awake, _**defiant**_ to prove her wrong.

 _I'm Klaus Mikaelson. I will not allow myself to be lowered to...to this!_

He forced his eyes to remain open even as Lola's leg swung over him, her head moving to his chest, just above his heart.

He mainly fought as his eyes began to droop, and one of his hands found itself on her still hung down hair, fingers running through the long locks. She let out a moan, burying herself deeper into his embrace, arm tightening around him.

He would _never_ admit that he shuffled closer so that they were both resting on the same pillow.

He would also _never_ admit that he, for the first time in weeks, _dreamt_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I forced myself to write a longer chapter to make up for being gone for so long. I'm sorry!**

 **This chapter is mainly about Lola and Klaus creating an emotional/trusting attachment so that it's not just about him obsessing over her. While Klaus has his princess, who he adores, he needs an adult connection, someone he can turn to without asking for the comfort.**

 **Also, do you like him obsessing over her?**

 **Do you think Klaus is a fan of cuggles now?**

 **I hope you liked it and, if you want more, _please leave a review._**


	7. you torture saints with a single glance

****A/N Thank you all for reviewing!****

* * *

 **Lola loved to cuggle and Klaus, though he'd stake himself before ever admitting it, could understand.**

The sound of someone else's heart underneath your ear as you rest on their chest was soothing. It was like a lullaby, luring you into a deep and comfortable slumber that you never want to wake up from. The feeling of arms around you, holding you close as well as their body pressed against you, felt comfortable.

The closeness Klaus felt was refreshing; he hadn't shared a bed with someone in a long time. Her young, human, body against his warmed his body each time she pressed closer to him.

He felt _needed_.

The Original hybrid slept longer than he had expected to. He was usually up late, his paranoid mind spinning up possible threats that would never happen. His mind never let him sleep, but that night, he had slept without the voices in his head demanding attention.

During the night, he had opened his eyes, somewhat at a loss as to where he was, and it wasn't until he looked down that he realised where he was. Lola had still been curled around him, head on his chest, beloved teddy tucked between them and her leg hooked over Klaus'.

For a long while, he lay there and just stared at her.

He had noticed that Lola mumbled nonsense in her sleep, that she sucked her bottom lip whenever her slumber lightened, and, at times, she smile as if she were having the time of her life in her dreams. He, like he had while he had been lured into his dreams, continued to run his fingers through her black hair. Her long locks were silky and shined as the moon danced into the room.

He also noticed that each time he touched her, Lola would respond by tightening her grip around him.

Watching her was like watching a live painting.

She was _enthralling_.

* * *

 **A pair of baby, blue eyes snapped open when laughs from the French Quarter broke into a dreamy slumber.**

"Every single morning."

Lola's lower lip jutted out in annoyance as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, long fingers brushing her hair from her eyes. Lola continued to pout as sun glared down at her as it streamed through the window, demanding that she get used to the light. She stayed in the same position for a long while as her body caught up with her mind as they told each other that it was time to start moving.

Lola didn't want to move.

She was comfortable.

Lola wet her dry lips as she looked down at her beloved Mr Cuggles who was tucked against her.

She smiled, setting aside her teddy onto her bedside table."Morning, Cugs."

The young woman slowly began to stretch her entire body, starting by wiggling her toes then making her way up her body, something she had done every single morning for as long as she could remember.

Lola let out a long breath before she looked up at the person she was still using as a pillow.

Klaus.

He was still sleeping, on his back and head resting on the pillow. He was still fully dressed but without shoes like she had demanded since she hadn't wanted her sheets to get dirty. Klaus' chest rose and fell as he still slept peacefully, one arm behind his head and the other still wrapped around Lola who hadn't moved from her spot next to him, tucked in his embrace.

Despite still sleeping, Klaus' fingers were still in her hair, her long locks gliding through his fingers.

She didn't want to move, but she had to.

The Mikaelson brother, as if feeling her head moving from his chest, tightened his grip in his hair and pulled her back down.

Lola smiled, shrugging, and happily rested her head back on his chest, just above his heart, and went to shut her eyes.

Klaus, as if approving, even so deep in her sleep, returned to toying with her long, black hair.

All was quiet as Lola began to feel the seduction of sleep.

Then, the door burst open.

"Lolly!"

Lola felt a loving warmth run through her body as Hope toddled into the young woman's bedroom, Wolfy tucked underneath in her arm. The two-year-old toddler smiled, squealing as her gaze landed on her best friend and her father.

"Daddy!"

Klaus smiled, now wide awake as Hope smiled at him. She didn't seem to connect that her father was in Lola's bed, still dazed from sleep and, even if she did, Hope didn't seem to care.

Hope giggled, hands tapping on the mattress while Lola frowned, concerned. "Kiddo, how did you get out of your crib?"

"Freya."Hope, after a lot of struggling, smiled as Lola picked her up and placed the toddler onto her bed."She made breakfast."

While Klaus seemed annoyed by the mention of his sister's name, Hope jumped happily as she bounded over to the two, landing in Lola's lap, nuzzling into the human's shoulder. Klaus couldn't stop his smile as Lola leant down, kissing the top of Hope's head as the tribrid rested against Lola, back against the human's chest as she began to play with Wolfy.

"Grrrrr!"Hope growled, toddling her teddy up Lola's leg.

Klaus let out a chuckle at Hope's expression as she growled.

Lola melted, resting her chin on top of Hope's head, speaking in a baby voice."I love her so much, she's so cute."

She then looked up at Klaus, biting her lip before she asked."Were you this cute as a toddler?"

"Were?"Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement."Are you insinuating that I'm not cute now, love?"

"Yes."

Klaus' face fell slightly, and his jaw clenched as she smiled.

Lola leant closer, making sure to cover Hope's ears as if she were about to say something naughty.

She nudged him, gaining his attention.

"You're handsome."Lola quickly whispered, biting her lip again with a blush when Klaus' smile returned."You have pretty eyes."

Klaus, like before, raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Is that so, love?"

She nodded, still hugging Hope who was watching them with a smile. Hope, pouting as Klaus and Lola stared at each other, soon became jealous and poked at Lola. The Original hybrid and Lola grinned as Hope narrowed her eyes, speaking with such seriousness that it made them smile.

"Mine pretty too, Lolly?"

Lola smiled, nodding as she looked down at Hope in her arms.

"Yes, kiddo, you have pretty eyes just like your daddy."

* * *

 **Later**

" _Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on..."_

Lola crooned as she gracefully moved around Hope's nursery, her low hums luring the toddler into a slumber for her nap. The black haired young woman tidied up Hope's toys and teddies on her way, continuing to hum along to the quiet music coming from her own bedroom, the song that lured Hope to sleep.

" _Please swallow your pride, if I have faith you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show..."_

After cleaning up the room, the young woman stepped closer to Hope's crib, smiling when she saw that the child was sleeping. Lola watched the little girl for a second to make sure that she was asleep and that she had Wolfy nearby because she knew that Hope would fuss if her beloved Wolfy was close by.

Lola bid Hope a sweet nap to before she left the room, making sure to leave the door open an inch. Lola made her way to her own bedroom, making sure that the door connecting her room to Hope's was open so that she could hear the child fussing.

Lola sat on her bed, picking up the book she had been reading over the past few months, ready to get some reading done.

As she opened up to the page she'd left at; a voice startled her.

"You're good with her."

Gasping in surprise, Lola turned around to see Elijah at her door.

"Thank you."Lola smiled, placing her book down beside her as she eyed Elijah."She's good with me so it makes it easier."

Elijah returned her smile as he stepped into the room when she nodded, hands behind his back."I have to admit that when Niklaus told me about hiring a mother figure for Hope, I was hesitant. It was as if he were attempting to-"

"Replace her mother?"

Elijah nodded, making Lola straighten on her bed, and she shook her head."That was not his intention; he made that clear when he offered me the job, and it's not my intention to replace her."

"Then what is your intention?"Elijah asked, a little suspicious as he walked closer."Because it seems unclear to me."

"To love her when her mother isn't here, that's what Klaus asked me to do, and that's what I'm doing."Lola said, still smiling though she felt a little attacked by Elijah."And I know you don't like me being here and I'm sorry if I bother you, but I'm not here for you to like me. I'm here for Hope, and I answer to Klaus. He loves Hope, and he wants the best for her and, I don't know what I'm doing right, but he seems to be happy with me and so does Hope."

Elijah blinked as Lola spoke, her bubbly personality remaining though her voice told him that she was serious."As long as they're happy with me and want me here, I'll be here."

Elijah tilted his head, observing her and he opened his mouth to retort, but someone clearing their throat stopped him.

"Brother, are you looking for something?"

The elder Mikaelson turned to see Klaus leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face though his eyes made it clear that he wasn't happy with Elijah being there.

"Just getting to know Lola, Niklaus."

"It sounds like an interrogation to me."Klaus commented as he stepped into the room, eyes finding Lola."Is he bothering you, love?"

Lola shook her head, hands in her lap as she answered."No, he was just expression some concerns, it's fine."

"It's not fine if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

Elijah, hands in his pockets, turned to his brother."Niklaus, it was not-"

"Lola is here to take care of _my_ daughter, Elijah, she's a guest in my home, and she is to be treated with respect."Klaus stated, turning to his brother with a cold look."Respect that I'm sure you lost for me when you assumed that I would let someone into Hope's life that doesn't have the best of intentions."

Elijah looked away, clearly not wanting to make a scene.

"Now, if you don't mind, brother, I'd like to be alone with Lola."

Elijah merely glared at his brother before he offered Lola a polite smile."I apologise if I made you feel attacked, Lola, I merely wish the best for Hope."

Lola, completely understanding, smiled and nodded at Elijah.

The Original's smile fell as he stared at his younger brother before he turned and left.

Klaus watched his brother leave and listened until Elijah was out of earshot before he spun around and looked down at Lola who was still sitting on her bed. His fake smile dropped as he shut the main door to the bedroom, listening near the other door to make sure that his daughter was sleeping peacefully.

Lola, as if silently hearing Klaus' question, offered him a smile.

"I'm sure he was just worried about the stranger taking care of his niece."

Klaus didn't seem to be soothed by her words as he stated."There is no excuse for him to imply that I would allow someone who doesn't have the best intentions for my daughter near her."

Klaus' tone became upset as he wiped a hand down his face."I would _never_ let her be in the presence of someone who had less than utter adoration for her."

Lola got to her feet as Klaus' voice became more distressed and unsettled as he continued.

"Klaus, I'm sure he didn't-"

"He has no right to question my love towards my daughter since he had a hand in trying to take her from me!"

The hybrid paced back and forth, mumbles spilling from his lips as he continued to rant, his offence toward his brother until Lola grabbed his hands that were clenched in fists.

"Klaus, please, calm down!"

Klaus came to a stop at her voice, and he turned toward her, hands shaking in her grasp. His eyes were wide with anger that also had a vulnerability as he finally let his gaze settle on Lola.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It matters what Hope thinks, and she knows how much you love her."Lola whispered to him, squeezing his hands as she offered him a smile."Hope knows that you would never let anyone near her that doesn't adore her."

Klaus nodded slowly as Lola's words slowly began to replace Elijah's ones that had been repeating in his head.

"You need to believe that because if you don't, you're mind will never settle and Hope doesn't need that. Happy daddy, happy baby."

Lola smiled as Klaus began to calm down, his hands leaving hers before they settled on her face. She didn't pull away as Klaus leant closer, his forehead resting against hers as his anger began to fade from his face and his hands stopped shaking with anger.

"Happy Klaus, happy Lola,"Lola whispered, a small smile on her face as the light returned to Klaus' eyes.

Klaus blinked before he met Lola's eyes, his hand moving down her face until the hand settled on her neck, finger splayed as his thumb brushed back and forth.

She chewed on her bottom lip as Klaus' nose brushed her cheek, a sigh leaving him as the human's heart began to race at his touch. Lola's eyes fluttered closed as lips touched her cheek gently before Klaus pulled back an inch.

The hybrid began to lean forward, lips ready to capture Lola's but, just before their lips brushed, something in his mind stopped him.

It wasn't _time_.

Klaus almost swore at the noble-minded part of him.

He almost growled in annoyance. He _needed_ to claim her, but it wasn't time. The Original let his lips brushed Lola's again, just a light touch but not a kiss then he pulled away again.

He looked down at her as her eyes opened, eyes pinned to Klaus' as he gazed down at her.

The human tilted her head, not offended by Klaus' hesitance.

She observed him for a long moment, taking in the dark look in his eyes as well as a drained look on his face due to his emotional outburst.

Lola grabbed his hand from her throat and interlocked their fingers together before she stepped away from him, hearing a sound of protest.

She pulled him with her, eyes still on his as she led him toward her bed.

"Come on."

This time, Klaus didn't object as he followed Lola to her bed and he let his mind and body rest.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you do want to see another chapter, please leave a review.**


	8. when i awoke, dear, i was mistaken

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **One Week Later**

" **It's cute."**

"You speak nonsense."Klaus bluntly fibbed, raising an unamused eyebrow at Lola who sent him a look of disbelief."It is _anything_ but cute, love."

Quietly scoffing, Lola nudged Klaus' leg with her own before crossing it over her other, absentmindedly swinging it to and fro as she watched the scene before her.

"Liar, liar."She murmured back with a teasing tone, fingers fidgeting in her lap when she noticed the clouded expression on Klaus' face."You're not going to join them?"I know you and Hayley are only tolerating each other, but it's for Hope."

Slowly shaking his head, Klaus leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankles and watching his daughter for another moment before replying.

"I think it's best if I remain at an arm's length."

Pursing his lips, Klaus glanced over at Hayley who met his eyes when she felt his stare, bitterness glimmering in her eyes before she looked down at the kids. The tension was still palpable. The two, behind civil words, had become to tolerate each other. Nevertheless, they were bound together by their daughter and, at the end of the day, they were still family.

Family fought and Hayley was family.

"Stop pouting."Lola muttered with a taunting tone in an attempt to rid the darkness in Klaus' eyes."You're too old for that."

Klaus straightened in his chair, feigning innocence."I'm _not_."

Imitating him, Lola arched an eyebrow at the hybrid, shaking her head almost scoldingly.

"Your lower lip says differently."

Tilting his head at her, Klaus' orbs flickered with amusement at Lola's playful tone. He sent her an equally as playful eye roll before turning back to the scene across from them. Sitting crossed legged on a blanket, Hayley was seated with Hope and another child, one who was a daughter of a wolf in the pack.

The young boy named Malcolm, a year older than the tribrid, giggled with Hope as she tossed him a teddy after refusing to share her Wolfy.

"No!"

Hope glared at the young boy, sticking out her tongue, holding Wolfy to her chest possessively.

"Wolfy mine!"

"Whatever!"Malcolm hurled back, sticking his own tongue out at Hope before kicking his legs out. Stupid girl!"

Enraged at the insult, Hope's eyes flashed amber, but preoccupied with the hot beverage in her hands, Lola thankfully didn't notice. Klaus let himself sigh in relief before he turned back to the scene, his glare matching his daughter's and directed at the boy toddler.

The tribrid sat up on her knees and sent Malcolm a withering glare. glared at Malcolm."Stupid boy!"

The two remained at odds, each donning a scowl and clutching their own toys. Shaking her head at the pair, Hayley seated her daughter back down at her side.

"That's enough, guys, no fighting."Hayley gently chided, shaking her head at the pair before taking more toys out of the box with a mothering smile."Hug and make up."

"No, momma."Hope crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, glower still in place."Boys are yucky. Daddy says so!"

"Quite right, love."Klaus quietly murmured to himself with a proud nod of approval."Very good."

"Hey!"Shaking her head with a reprimanding click of her tongue, Lola nudged Klaus a second time."Boys aren't yucky."

"For my daughter they are."

Humming in acknowledgment, Lola drew out a moment of silence as she took a sip of her tea. The pair watched the children quietly, the disagreement between them now almost forgotten as Hayley motherly lectured him about the importance of friendship.

"I think they'd make a cute couple when they grow up."Lola casually commented, hiding a smile when she noticed Klaus' sharp intake of breath."Just adorable."

Klaus' slowly turned his head in Lola's direction with a powerful, mock glare that made the human cock her head in amusement.

"I strongly suggest you take that back, love."

Lola shook her head, placing aside her cup as she looked over at Klaus."Or what?"

Klaus' teasing glare faltered, and his signature crooked smile broadened when he recognized the playfulness in Lola's eyes. She copied his movements when the Original straightened in his chair and turned to face her fully.

"Now, now..."

Lola bit back a squeak when Klaus' hand clamped down on the arm of her chair and tugged it towards his own, turning it around so that she was facing him.

Lola, wide-eyed, watched as he trapped her in the chair, hands tightening around the arms. She suddenly felt a weight on her chest as she found it hard to keep breathing evenly. It hidden behind the height of the table, Klaus' knee wedged between Lola's as he inched closer.

"Is it your _wish_ to find out?"He quietly inquired, slowly leaning down to her eye level, pinning her eyes to his."Hmm?"

At the hum, Lola's hands covered his and clasped tightly as she tried to control her breathing. Klaus found it hard to ignore the rush of tingles that soared up his arm at the skin to skin contact and tightened his grip on her, a smirk playing at his mouth when the sound of Lola's racing heartbeat echoed in his ears.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

His eyes snapped to Lola's when she grasped desperately at his hand, eyes darkening hungrily when she met his eyes, her own cloudy.

"Come on, you two, hug it out!"

Both blinking and snapping out of the daze they'd been under, the pair simultaneously turned their heads at Hayley's gentle demand. Swallowing thickly, reluctantly straightening and leaning back in his own chair, Klaus collected himself. Cherry smile instantly plastered on her face, Lola let herself slump back in her chair as she tuned back into the scene before her.

"Come on."

Encouraged by Hayley, Klaus' eyes narrowed as Hope shuffled over to Malcolm, arms outstretched. She offered up no warning before pulling him toward her and hugging him tightly at the behest of her mother.

"Sorry, Mal!"

"Kay!"Malcolm quietly gave in and wrapped his arms around Hope and hugged her back."Sorry, Hope."

In awe at the cute moment, Lola voiced her wonder just as she heard Klaus let out an irritated sign. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and bit on her lower lip to bite back laughter when Klaus' glower returned.

Only to become a dark scowl when Hope and Malcolm smiled at one another.

"Did he just smile at her?"Klaus murmured to himself as he shot up from his seat, angrily crossing his arms over his chest."Did that little runt smile at my daughter?"

Without waiting for an answer, Klaus rushed over to the playmat and, instantly smiling when Hope reached out for him, the Original picked up his daughter. Murmuring a greeting to his daughter, Klaus held his daughter protectively to him, handing her Wolfy when she made grabby hands for him.

"Come, love."

"Hey, Klaus!"Hayley frowned as Klaus made a move to leave, halting his steps by holding up a hand, peering up at the other hybrid with a half-hearted glare."What are you doing?"

Getting to her feet and slowly ambling over to the pair, Lola came to a stop beside Klaus, a small entertained smile on her lips.

"He thinks Malcolm is after Hope."

Seriously?"Hayley scoffed in amusement, shaking her head at the Original before commenting to Lola."He's an idiot."

Lola shrugged her shoulders, looking up at Klaus with a small smile."I think it's cute."

Klaus' scowl instantly faded when he caught Lola's words and turned to face the human, smugly smiling charmingly at her. Watching the scene, Hayley simply rolled her eyes at he father of her child and took Hope back from Klaus. She ignored the elder hybrid's protests as she re-placed Hope back on the mat and encouraged her daughter to resume playing.

"He's got you brainwashed already."The hybrid mother remarked as she tilted her head up to look at Lola, offering her a small grin."Welcome to the Addams family."

 _Family? She still thinks of him as family? I'm supposed to be her family._

Standing on a balcony over the compound, Jackson clutched the blade in his hand as he watched the scene, eyes fixed on the group now that Klaus and Lola had sat down with the kids and Hayley. The wolf eyed them as Hayley placed Malcolm in her lap, handing him a small horse while Lola and Klaus played with Hope.

Jackson focused on Klaus, eyeing him as he watched Lola. He watched as Klaus smiled whenever Lola looked at him or whenever Hope handed the human a plastic teacup during a game of house.

 _Bastard._

Jackson grit his teeth as looked down at Papa Tunde's blade. He had found it in Klaus' study and knew it couldn't kill the hybrid, but it could make him fail pain and incapacitate him.

He just needed to get near Klaus; he required the Original with his guard down, but Jackson didn't have the power to do that.

Jackson's glare left Klaus and zeroed in on the human that Klaus was smiling at. Lola could get close enough to Klaus with the dagger.

Jackson smiled.

He couldn't compel, but a witch would help.

* * *

 **Lafayette Cemetery**

" **You can't be here. Witches don't like those who aren't their own."**

"Then why did you help our pack?"

Davina picked up the spell books she had been reading. She'd read them all before; they were about bringing people back from the dead, but she always hoped that there was something she'd missed. She would never stop trying to bring her lost love back from the dead.

The witch didn't look at him as she placed her books down."I don't want more people to die, and I don't want Hope to be brought up without a mother."

Jackson made his way further into the tomb, looking around at the candles that were lit. He was quiet for a long moment as he watched Davina.

"You've got all this power, right?"

Davina shrugged, looking at him over her shoulder."I was able to help you, was I?"

"Yeah, you were."

She eyed him for a long moment with a dubious expression, looking exasperated yet curious.

"What do you want?"

He pursed his lips as he thought over his question, hands in his pocket as he leaned against the wall."Think you'd be willing to help me put down Klaus?"

She stared at him for a long moment, perplexed."What?"

"I found this."

Pulling the blade from inside of his pocket, Jackson brandished it with a ghost of a smile. He watched as Davina's eyes scanned the blade, lips parted in surprise.

"It could bring down an Original. Not kill them but hurt them. I can't get close to him, but I know someone who can. I can't compel so all I need is a spell. A spell to control someone's _mind_."He paused, using the blade to point at Davina who took a step back." _You're_ a witch."

Davina processed the information, gaze flickering between the blade and the wolf. She bit her lip, looking intrigued as she stared at the blade. Klaus deserved it. He was a killer and a monster. She wanted to hurt him because he was a horrible person.

But he was Kol's brother and, for some reason, Kol cared for Klaus.

There was also more Originals that would kill anyone who hurt Klaus. Elijah and Klaus were quarrelling, but the eldest Mikaelson would kill anyone who wanted to hurt his little brother.

She couldn't risk it.

The witch shook her head, turning away."No."

Jackson's smile fell and his eyes glazed over with confusion."What?"

"You're willing to risk dying for revenge on Klaus? On you go. Stick it in his chest, and Elijah will kill you."Davina crossed her arms over her chest as she blew out candles."Do whatever you want but don't bring my people or me into it."

Jackson glared at Davina, placing the blade back into his jacket.

"But-"

Davina turned back around, unwilling to continue with the conversation, gesturing at the exit as she did.

"Leave."

The wolf glared at the witch's back, teeth grinding together before he turned and walked out of the tomb. Jackson jogged down the steps, walking through mausoleums with an indignant look on his face.

He clenched his fists at his sides as he reached the gates. But just as he was about to walk through them, a voice stopped him.

"I can give you a spell."

He turned around, gaze landing on a middle-aged woman.

Kara.

"What?"

"You want a spell to control someone?"Kara raised an eyebrow as she moved toward him, hands behind her back."I can help you."

Jackson stood still, eyes on the witch."Why would you help me?"

"You want to bring down the vampire that's killed most of my people; i'll help you. If it works and people find out Davina refused to take down our biggest threat, she'll be shunned."

Jackson watched as she smirked at him, crossing her arms.

"It's a win/win. What do you say?"

A faint flicker of guilt glimmered over his features before, eventually, Jackson forced himself to nod in agreement.

* * *

 **That Night—Mikaelson Home**

" **Night night, kiddo."**

Lola pulled the door shut but an inch, walking into her bedroom with a tired yawn. The black haired woman switched off her lights and turned on the lamp just before she pulled her nightwear out from the drawers. Lola stretched, slipping off her pumps and kicking them aside. She stripped off her day clothes, placed them in the laundry hamper and began to change into her pajamas.

It had been a nice day.

Lola smiled to herself as she remembered Hope's excited squeals as her mother chased after her then her giggles when her father and Lola scowled as the paint splattered over the clothing when Hope shook her brush. She knew that Hayley wasn't her friend but the mother didn't despise her and that felt like an achievement.

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy."

Tugging down her heavy worn out sweatshirt after pulling on her bottoms, Lola snuggled into her bed. With a drowsy sigh, she pulled the sheets up over her after turning off her lamp.

She shut her eyes, tangling her legs in her sheets when she felt chilly and let her body relax.

Lola lay for a short while then, just as she felt herself begin to drift off, she suddenly started to jolt.

Her eyes shot open, and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

Lola, as if someone had grabbed her, was turned onto her back. It was as if the air was being sucked out of her and as much as she tried to breathe, she couldn't. She choked, legs kicking and when she tried to scream, nothing came out.

Lola's eyes went wide as she heard her door open.

 _Please let it be Klaus._

She choked for air as she tried to call out when the sound of feet hit the ground. Lola's body began to convulse as a shadow-like figure appeared over her.

She couldn't make out the face, but the person was tall, and she feared them. It wasn't Klaus; she couldn't feel the comforting presence.

She reached up to the person, to protect herself, but Lola suddenly stopped.

"Is it done?"

The voice, she knew it.

"Yes."

That voice she didn't know.

The door shut, and Lola stared up into darkness as the figure moved, coming closer. Her eyes filled with tears and a fearful whimper left her as she tried to call out for help.

"Lola?"

She didn't answer, so the person spoke again."Clap your hands."

She didn't want to, but Lola found her hands meeting, and she clapped.

A chuckle came from the shadow, a chuckle that made Lola flinch.

"Good. You're going to do something for me."

* * *

 **Present—Klaus' Study**

" **Bloody Elijah."**

Klaus slammed down his tumbler, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a full glass right to the rim. His eyes trailed over the papers on his desk, fingers angrily guiding the pen in his hand as he scribbled on his notepad. Elijah was still refusing to speak to him, so Hayley had suggested writing a letter but the more he wrote, the angrier Klaus got.

His fight with his brother was down to Elijah.

Klaus' eyes angrily flashed amber as he got to the third paragraph before he suddenly he swore, fist hitting the table furiously.

It _wasn't_ his fault.

"Bloody hell!"

Klaus' teeth ground together as a snarl rumbled from his chest and threw aside the pen, it embedding itself in the wall across from him. The Original, feeling slightly better, slumped back in his chair, propping his feet atop the desk. The hybrid rocked back and forth in his chair, fingers drumming on the arm as he shut his eyes to try and calm himself down.

It didn't work.

He gulped his drink, a sudden thought of a vase propped up on the bookshelf, a vase his brother had procured coming to mind. He was just about to reach out and grab it when a series of gentle knocks on the door caught his ears.

It was a soft series of knuckles which meant it wasn't his brother or his sister.

His eyes snapped open in interest, and Klaus remained in his comfortable position when another knock was heard.

"Come in."

The door opened almost instantly and in ambled Lola with her usual permanent smile, which lifted Klaus' mood slightly. His gaze fixed on the young woman who was wearing her nightwear, hair somewhat disheveled. The hybrid tilted his head, eyes zeroing on her features for a moment until he blinked and snapped out of his dazeaze.

His gaze moved to her blue hues his eyes meeting her gentle own.

"Am I interrupting something?"The human quietly inquired after noticing the many rolled up pieces of paper on his desk and pointed to the door, suggesting."I can go if you want?"

Klaus shook his head, straightening as he quickly replied."No! Please, join me."

Lola murmured an okay, shutting the door behind her, smiling thankfully over her shoulder at Klaus as she did.

Klaus instantly smiled back; her smile was compelling.

The young woman slowly trailed over to the hybrid, hands behind her back."Can't sleep?"

"I could ask you the same question, love."Klaus placed his arms on the desk, looking up at her as she stood over him, fingers combing through her mussed hair."You're usually sleeping by now."

"I usually am."Lola repeated with a nod of confirmation, fingers tracing the edge of the desk as she walked around it, eyes anywhere but the Original as she added."I've just...i've gotten used to sleeping next to you."

Klaus got comfortable, eyes watching her movements, grin curving at his mouth."Is that so?"

"Mmm-hmm."She crooned, fingers drumming against the top of the desk, light eyes trailing over the hybrid."You're comfortable. I've never slept next to anyone before. Well, except my teddy. It's nice."

Klaus watched as she placed her hand on top of his, a small hum leaving her."The contact with someone else. It's comforting. It feels _safe_."

She turned over his hand, fingertip running over his palm and his gaze followed every move. Her fingers, her skin soft against his, danced along his palm before they tiptoed forward, over his wrist and up his arm.

"It tingles."

Lola inched as close as she could, stopping just in between his legs and stood over the Original. She retook his hand, placing it on her stomach, lifting up her heavy shirt so that his skin met hers again. Klaus' eyes darkened as her hand pressed over his, keeping his skin on hers.

"See?"Lola murmured to him, interlacing her fingers with her own."Tingles."

Her words were faint to him, almost resonant, as his attention was entirely focused as Lola clutched at his hand. Eyes hooded, he watched as she guided his hand to and fro, her fingertips caressing the top of his hand.

She was so _warm_.

"Klaus?"

His head snapped up, and he sought out her gaze insistently. Lola happily complied with a slow nod of encouragement and beamed at him, a radiant smile making his own mouth twitch upwards. His smile, in contrast to her sweet one, was _dangerous_.

Her captivating smile, the innocence glimmering in her eyes made his wolf howl.

Klaus ran his tongue along his dry bottom lip as he, almost demandingly, inquired."What is it you _want_ from me, love?"

Lola's response was a tug on his arm to which he instantly straightened, eyes trailing up her body. His gaze lingered on her throat, her racing heartbeat echoing in his ears before he finally met her gaze.

"I want what _you_ want."

The hybrid remained still in his chair, eyes clouding once more before he suddenly stood, walking forward with determined steps. In doing so, he gave her little room to move, and Lola stumbled when she made a move to step back to see him better. She regained her balance before her hands clamped down on the desk, fingers curling around the edge.

Lips parting in awe as Klaus came to a stop before her, towering over her, Lola tilted her head up to meet his eyes. But, as she did, Klaus' hand came up, and his fingers took hold of her chin, tilting her head up himself.

Gaze flickering between her lips and her eyes, his thumb brushed her full, lower lip.

Oh, how he'd stared at them for what seemed like forever.

"Klaus..."He stared at her mouth as she whispered his name, transfixed.

Klaus inhaled a long breath when he felt a hand on his neck, pulling him close and he swallowed when, now at eye level, he met her gaze.

"Klaus?"Lola murmured once more, reaching up and taking his hand, watching him watch her as her mouth skimmed his knuckles."Aren't you going to touch me?"

She studied him as his eyes followed her movements when she settled his hand on her cheek and nuzzled against his palm, interlocking their fingers. With her free hand, she tugged him as close as she could, almost impossibly closer and stood on her tiptoes, lips searching for his.

"Lola."

But, just as her lips brushed his, Klaus pulled back, observing her. He shakily sighed, hungry eyes gazing at her features, taking in her heated cheeks.

 _Not yet._

"Please?"

Klaus' eyelashes fluttered, and his jaw tightened, tongue flicking out again to wet his already dry lips once again.

Whatever was left of his willpower crumbled.

Klaus surged forward, lips brushing her cheek, hands claiming the human's hips before he wrenched her close. His hands grabbed at her urgently, keeping the human against him just in case, like in his dreams, she vanished.

Tilting her head back, Lola sighed in delight as his lips peppered kisses along her cheek. His fingertips trailed teasingly against her skin as they ventured upwards then down again, making her shiver.

Her body arched into his as lips latched onto her neck, nipping her skin as he backed her up against the desk with his hips. Lola's hands moved down the sides of his body, fingers sweeping up the hem of his Henley, beginning to yank up his shirt.

Lola turned her head to the side, lips brushing his jawline as Klaus' lips claimed her shoulder. The two pulled back, Lola with a sharp intake of breath, Klaus' forehead lolling against hers, hands running down her body somewhat possessively.

"Touch me."Lola implored, fingers curling in his shirt, lips twisted up into a sly smirk, large eyes intently staring up at him.

Klaus suddenly froze, lust vanishing from his clouded orbs and craving smile faltering. His brow furrowed as his eyes fixed on the grin she donned. It wasn't a smile Lola usually wore.

Klaus blinked several times as a cold feeling rushed through him, and it was as if something inside of him changed.

Gathering his bearings and clearing his mind as a doubtful feeling crept up on him, the hybrid.

"I don't understand."

"I-I...Klaus?"Breathing labored, Lola panted as she peered up at him, sickly sweet smile still in place."What?"

He listened carefully, studied the atmosphere, allowed his intense awareness of what was happening around him to sink in.

"Klaus? What's wrong?"

He understood the words, he recognized the voice uttering his name, but there was something he couldn't hear. An underlying tone, a blunt tone she used that wasn't familiar.

"No!"

Klaus' eyes suddenly snapped open, and he snarled at the human. He reached forward and took hold of her face before forcing her to look at him. Lola whimpered at the harsh touch, but he forced himself to ignore it as he stared down at her.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

Lola shook her head at him with a winsome, breathy laugh leaning up to kiss him, but Klaus refused to accept although he looked tempted to do the opposite.

"Don't you want me?"

She touched his cheek, and he hybrid bowed his head before shutting his eyes, allowing himself to revel in the warm touch.

He did want her.

He wanted her; he wanted her warmth, he wanted her smile. He found himself thinking about her at night, whenever he was alone. He desired her and Lola coming to him, asking for his touch—imploring for _him_ —was reverie come to life.

But he could sense that it wasn't her.

He'd been able to tell when he'd listened attentively to her voice, a usual sweet melody now laced with something dark. Something was haunting about her, something wicked he couldn't place his finger on. Her voice, her smile, it was usually sweet and pure. He hadn't been able to tell at the start but now he could.

Klaus held her tightly, fingers digging into her cheek, temple against hers.

His eyes fluttered as her hands ran up his chest, nails digging into his shoulders."Oh, sweetheart, you don't know the half of it..."

She pressed up against him, making him inhale sharply."Then take me."

"No. Not like this."He attempted to detangle himself from her grasp, but there was no zest in his tries."There's something _wrong_."

When she moved to kiss his cheek, Klaus's hands fell to her lower back to hold her still, and as he went to grip her hips, something sharp grazed his skin.

Halting his movements as curiosity brimmed, Klaus pulled back from the woman in his arms, hand searching further. He locked his fingers around whatever it was and raised to see what it was. Lola froze in his embrace but other than that she gave no reaction as Klaus' eyes widened as his eyes scanned the weapon in his hand.

Papa Tunde's blade.

The blade that could cause him endless agony.

"What? Lo-"Klaus muttered, cutting himself off turned to Lola, eyes clouding with rage but there was a flicker of betrayal in them as his eyes sought her out."Lola, what is this?"

Lola offered up no exclude or explanation, and she merely stared back at him vacantly. It was as if Lola wasn't inside of the body, as if someone had taken over.

There was no _light_ in her eyes.

Klaus roughly grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her up against him, imitating her movements as she turned away from him. His eyes searched her face for any ounce of guilt, for anything that told him that everything they had shared wasn't genuine.

He found nothing.

He found darkness in her eyes, darkness he recognized.

This wasn't Lola.

"What's wrong with you?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, please leave a review.**


	9. unaware i'm tearing you asunder

****A/N Thank you all for reviewing!****

* * *

" **Come on, Hayley; we need to hurry."**

Jackson glanced at the door to Klaus' study almost nervously before he looked to where his wife was knelt, buttoning up Hope's coat. He paced back and forth, glancing at Klaus' door every few moments, expecting the hybrid to burst out of it.

He hoped that his plan worked, he _hoped_ that Klaus was in agony.

Hope stood happily, pulling up her hood when her mother told her to, all excited to see Mary. Klaus didn't want Hope going anywhere near the bayou without him or someone present but, thankfully, Mary had decided to make things easier by meeting them somewhere local.

"Hayl-"

Hayley smiled, shaking her head at Jackson."We're coming, we're coming."

"Why are you in a rush?"Hayley asked with a raised eyebrow as she picked up her daughter, propping her on her hip."It's right down the street, Jack."

Jackson forced a smile on his face, giving his wife an attentive nod.

 _It's going to be further than down the street._ Jackson thought, anticipation building up in his chest. _Once we're in that car we're never returning._

"Uh, yeah, but you know grams, she likes people to be on time."

Hayley smiled as she made her way along the compound balcony, much slower than Jackson wanted her to. He tried to keep his heart beat at a steady pace as well as composing himself; he knew that Hayley and even Hope could sense those things.

Jackson was already making his way to the compound exit, car keys dangling from his finger. Hayley had no clue they were going in the car but he was willing to hash that out later. "Come on, let's get outta-"

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

His wife reached the top of the staircase only to pause as Hope whined and Hayley's eyes widened.

Hope turned her head, reaching out to the front room where'd she left her beloved plush."Wolfy!"

The hybrid gave a shake of her head, disappointed that she'd forgotten it."Oh, I forgot Wolfy, didn't I? You know how much she loves mini Klaus."

As Hayley took a step, Jackson exploded, kicking over a chair. He ran a frustrated hand through his dark locks, making Hope narrow her eyes in shock.

"HAYLEY!"Jackson suddenly shouted, startling both Hope and her mother."Just forget the damn wolf, will you?"

Jackson instantly regretted upsetting the tribrid as Hope snuggled closer to her mother, little arms wrapping around Hayley's neck. Hayley's eyes flashed amber protectively as Hope uneasily squirmed in her arms, tears welling up in her bright blue eyes.

Hayley shifted, perturbed at his sudden outburst."Jack..."

"I'm sorry."Jackson inhaled a long breath and exhaled."Just come with me, all right?"

He took a step forward and Hope, considering him a threat to herself and her mother, reached out. The tribrid buried her face in her mother's neck, clenching her tiny fist.

Jackson winced, staggering back, clutching his head in his hands."Dammit!"

Hayley watched as Jackson struggled to remain on his feet, blood dripping from his nose. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing him over and over and the more he fought, the more painful it became.

Jackson sent a pleading look to his wife."Hayley, _please_."

"No, no, honey, it's all right. It's just Jack being silly."Hayley hushed her daughter, rubbing her back soothingly as she shook her head."You can stop now."

Jackson continued to cry out in pain, eyes turning amber until Hope eased up.

She continued to fuss as her mother hugged her to her.

Hayley looked down at her husband, a defensive and disappointed expression on her face.

"Raise your voice or upset my _daughter_ again and Hope's magic will be the least of your problems."

Hayley arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, holding her daughter close to her."I love you, Jack, but I will not have Hope being upset. _Do you understand me?_ "

Jackson gave an understanding nod, hands behind his back."I'm sorry. I would never make you or Hope upset, all right? I just-"

Jackson cut himself off as an infuriated snarl echoed throughout the compound, catching Hayley's attention. Hope, however, just kept her head on Hayley's shoulder, not threatened by the snarl.

Jackson looked up at where the snarling was coming from only to hear the sound of feet landing in front of him. The snarling got harsher, it filled with disgust and bitterness, catching Jackson's ears and the vexation built in his chest.

Jackson finally raised his eyes, and they met Klaus' gaze. The Original had his hands behind his back and wore a fake polite smile, it evident by the fury in his eyes that he was anything but pleased.

"Klaus-"

"You look surprised to see me."Klaus said, smile widening at Jackson's surprise."Did you not expect to see me _standing?_ "

Jackson didn't say anything, but his face paled a little.

"Oh, one moment! I heard our littlest wolf was looking for this."Klaus turned and hand Hope her beloved Wolfy, smiling at her when she lit up.

He gazed at his daughter for a long moment before he turned back to Jackson, smile turning into a frown."I'm glad I bumped into you, mate, I was hoping to have a quick chat with you."

Jackson's jaw tightened, but he refused to show anything but defiance.

Klaus wasn't shouting or lashing out impulsively.

Instead, he was eerily calm, something that was rare and that made Klaus even more agitated.

"Klaus, you know what today is."Hayley sighed, not wanting to argue."We're only going down the street to meet M-"

Klaus held up his hand, cutting Hayley off.

"I know, and while i'm not pleased about it, I have no issue with that as long as it's close to home."Klaus casually said, eyes still on Jackson and he tilted his head."I just want to speak with your husband about a certain something, and i'm sorry to say that he might not make your little visit."

Hayley frowned, confused and Jackson shook his head, stepping aside.

"Jack, w-"

"Hayley, let's just _go._ "

The wolf began to make his way over to Hope and Hayley, but Klaus' hand grabbed his shoulder, dragging the wolf back.

"You no longer have the right to be near them."Klaus sneered at the younger male, shoving him back so forcefully that Jackson stumbled."We're not finished."

"Daddy d...dr.. _dra_ _-_ _mat_ _-_ _ic!_ "Hope tittered, looking up at her mother, proud at managing to say the full word."Dramatic!"

"Very good, my littlest wolf, your mother and I are proud."Klaus turned his head for a moment, giving his daughter a loving smile before turning back to glaring at Jackson."Turn Hope away, little wolf; she will not see this."

"Klaus, he didn't do anything! You promised you'd be civil!"

"And I have kept my word, love, which is why you should know that I have the _right_ to act this way."Klaus said, turning and looking at the mother of his child for a moment."Now, _please_ , do as I say."

Hayley looked ready to jump in to defend her husband, but her daughter was in her arms, and she did what Klaus said. She turned to the side to prevent her daughter from seeing anything.

As soon as Hope was turned Klaus flashed forward, pinning Jackson to the wall, forearm pressed against the younger man's neck.

"Klaus, what the hell?"

Klaus smirked in satisfaction as Jackson gave a choked moan."Your _dear_ husband has crossed me for the last time."

"What are you talking about?"

"He has been conspiring against me with this-"Klaus pulled out Papa Tunde's Blade, the sight of it making Hayley's eyes widen."He assumed— _expected_ —that I had been stabbed with the pesky little thing and, considering his rush to get you out of here, he wanted to take you away from your family."

Hayley looked at her husband, giving him a once over. She really looked at him, her eyes flashing amber as she read him. For once, she let her wolf instincts take over, and the feelings hit her like a wave. She could feel the nervousness as her husband stared at her, the anger he felt toward Klaus then, finally, the guilt.

He was _guilty_.

"Jack, you..."Hayley shook her head, trailing off as Hope let out a whine, apparently feeling what Jackson and Hayley were both feeling."Why now? We're not fighting anymore. We're _stable_."

Everything had been good.

She and Klaus weren't the best of friends, but they were family. They had a daughter together and, because of that, they had to be on good terms. They were no longer fighting; they were civil with each other, and Klaus had stopped threatening to kill her husband which, for him, was progress.

They were dysfunctional and bickered to no end but there were making _progress_.

"Jackson, this is my _family!_ This is _Hope's_ family!"

"You cannot call _him_ family!"Jackson spat angrily, attempting to shove Klaus away from him."What good has he done for you apart from giving you Hope? He left you to rot in the Bayou for months on end. This family has done _nothing_ but drag you down and made you risk your life."

Hayley's eyes glassed over as Jackson shook with the anger he had built up.

She could see Klaus also shaking with excitement as he choked the younger male. The only reason Klaus hadn't torn Jackson limb from limb was because he wanted him to admit what he had done to Hayley.

"He is not family; _i'm_ your family. Our _pack_ is your family."Her husband hissed, glancing at Klaus with pure detest."I have done _everything_. I have protected your daughter, loved you both and followed you here. All I ask in return is that you do the same."

Hayley's lips parted in shock and no sound came out.

Klaus stepped to the side, blocking Jackson's view of Hayley.

"You know, if you had come at me yourself, I would've killed you with _respect_. But instead of opposing me like a _man_ , he decided to use a winsome and loyal friend of the family."

Klaus heard a gasp come from Hayley as she connected the dots together.

"Lola?"Hayley whispered, the name making Hope perk up.

"Lolly!"

"Yes, _Lola_."Klaus nodded.

"Jack, you didn't..."Hayley mumbled, voice laced with pure disgust and disbelief."Why? You know how much Hope loves her. She's a _friend_ of ours."

Klaus cleared his throat, voice lacking any emotion but his eyes told the truth, and he looked away."He and his partner in crime violated her mind and used her as a toy to get close to me so that she could drive the blade into me."

Jackson inhaled sharply as Klaus' fingers loosened around his throat so that he could speak again.

"You've violated minds,"Jackson said as he got his breath back, unfazed by the hybrid's words.

"Never with someone I care about."The hybrid tightened his fingers around Jackson's throat."You are going to _suffer_ for going near her."

Klaus lost any control he'd have over his temper and he punched the younger male before he kneed Jackson in the ribs. Jackson doubled over, gasping for air and a slow grin worked it's way onto Klaus' face as he heard a satisfying crack.

"I let you into _my_ home, I let you near my loved ones, and this is how you repay me?"Klaus growled as he punched Jackson again, grabbing his hand when the younger male attempted to hit him back."I thought dogs were loyal."

Jackson's amber eyes appeared and his wolf features came forward. Snarling at the Original, Jackson straightened, managing to throw a punch at Klaus but the hybrid evaded it.

Laughing, Klaus pinned Jackson back against the wall. He grabbed Jackson's face, forcing the wolf to look at him.

A dark look took over Klaus' eyes and his orbs were almost black with blind rage. The hybrid let his eyes trail over Jackson's wolf features in disgust before his gaze focused on Jackson's fangs.

"Kill me, if that'll make you feel better!"

When Klaus didn't move, Jackson growled angrily."Go on! Do it!"

"What I'm going to do to you, mate, will be a far worse fate than death."Klaus mumbled, fingers digging into Jackson's skin.

Jackson looked confused until Klaus pressed him firmer against the wall and his hands came up. Jackson watched worriedly as Klaus' eyes turned amber, how own wolf features coming forward and, when Klaus let out a growl, Jackson felt strong.

Klaus was an alpha of his own right and a powerful one at that.

"What truly hurts a wolf more than losing his only weapon?"

As Jackson pondered the riddle, Klaus moved quickly and Jackson, as if clockwork, fell to his knees. Hayley turned her head, hiding her face in Hope's shoulder, pleased that her daughter couldn't see what was happening.

"AH!"Jackson howled in pain, his eyes glassing over as he cupped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with horror."No, no, no..."

Jackson's whole body shook as he pulled his hand away, a whimper leaving him as a pool of blood graced his palm.

"No."

Klaus knelt down in front of Jackson, patting his back in an almost friendly manner. The hybrid them fisted his fingers in Jackson's hair, pulling his head back. Jackson looked as Klaus' free hand raised and he could see his fangs in the middle of his palm.

"I take these because you do not need them, apparently. You're all bark, aren't you? You prefer to leave the biting to _others_."

The Original hybrid forced Jackson to look at him, feeling somewhat complacent."If I see you _anywhere_ near _her_ again I will feed your grandmother your heart."

Klaus' fingers curled into a first around the fangs as he kept them as an almost keepsake.

The rest was a blur, and the feeling of satisfaction grew each time he hit Jackson, the sound of Jackson's groans of pain and the sight of him bleeding seemed to make Klaus feel a little better. The hybrid heard the snapping of bones each time a punch landed on the wolf, and he wanted to make it last.

All the built up bitterness he had felt regarding Jackson giving over along with the _audacity_ he'd had to go after Lola.

He wanted to incapacitate Klaus in order to take his daughter and, just like his last attempt, he'd failed. He wanted to tear apart his family and to crumble the progress Klaus, and Hayley had made.

He faintly heard Hayley shouting at him, but he fought through it.

"Klaus, stop, you're killing him!"

Klaus saw red as he continued to beat the younger male until he felt his heartbeat slow.

"Wolfy!"

It was only when he heard Hope shouting that he reluctantly stopped.

"Daddy, Wolfy fell!"

Klaus froze, blinking several times as Hope called for him and he snapped out of his daze.

"Daddy? Wolfy!"

The Original turned, hiding his bloody hand behind his back as he turned around. Hayley turned Hope to look at him, and his daughter smiled. She seemed oblivious to the bloody heap of Jackson on the ground who was fighting the urge to fall into darkness. He was a bloody mess, and that made Klaus feel a little better.

Klaus smiled at his daughter, making his way over to Hayley and Hope.

Hope was pointing at her plush longingly that lay on the ground.

"Wolfy, daddy."

"He's fine, love."Klaus said as he leant down and picked up Wolfy with his non-bloody hand, handing it to his daughter."See? He's fine."

Hope smiled at her father and held her plush close, head on Hayley's shoulder.

He looked at the mother of his child who looked to be fighting tears as she looked at her husband before Klaus.

"How is she?"

"She's out cold from exhaustion. Freya is working out how to break whatever compulsion-like spell the witch put on her. Then I aim to find out who helped him."

"What are you going to do if you find out?"

Hayley felt silly for asking the question, she knew the answer.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Klaus, I didn't know, okay?"Hayley whispered, holding tighter onto her daughter."I would not have let him do that to Lola. Hope loves her, and she loves Hope. I wouldn't ruin what _we've_ built recently-"

Klaus leant to her level, hand on her shoulder and he gave her a small smile.

"I know. We're partners, Hayley, for our daughter. I know."

He straightened, looking upset as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'll let him live. For _you_. He lives because of your pack."The Original hybrid said though he regretted the words as soon as they fell from his lips."Call it progress."

Klaus glanced back at Jackson before he turned back to Hayley, squeezing her shoulder."But if I ever see him around our daughter and our family again, I won't be so merciful."

Hayley said nothing but she nodded and Klaus gave her a fond look before he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Sweetheart, daddy's very proud of your new words."Klaus smiled, leaning down and kissing his daughter's cheek."You're doing very well."

Hope giggled happily, smiling up at her father who brushed his hand through her growing hair.

"Lolly!"Hope giggled, holding her father's hand close."Where's Lolly?"

Klaus' smile faded a little as a rush of sorrow for his daughter ran through him, he knew Hope could sense something was wrong.

"Lola's sleeping, love, but you can come see her later, all right?"Klaus gave his daughter a warm smile, pecking her forehead."I'm sure she'd be happy to see her best friend."

Hope blushed, pointing to herself.

Klaus chuckled, gently poking Hope's tummy and making her giggle."Yes, you, love. Who wouldn't adore you?"

The hybrid kissed his daughter's cheek, nodded at Hayley before he excused himself and made his way up the staircase to the second floor.

As Klaus disappeared up another staircase, Hayley finally turned to looked down at Jackson who was now awake. The male wolf wiped at his bloody face, one eye swollen shut and deep gashes on his skin. His healing was working but slowly due to how exhausted he was.

"Hayley."

Hayley squeezed her eyes shut then opened them as she demanded."Who helped you?"

Jackson looked away, shaking his head."That doesn't matter."

"It does!"Hayley spat, careful not to yell in front of Hope."Who helped you?!"

Jackson was silent long enough, looking reluctant to tell her because Kara was a short tempered witch.

"Kara Nguyen. She's a witch of the Ninth Ward Coven."Jackson finally said, gasping in pain as his human face came forward and spat out more blood."She helped me because Davina refused."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to hurt Kol's family even though she despises Klaus."

She shook her head as he reached out for her, breathing in and out to keep her temper at bay. She wouldn't show how hurt and upset she was in front of Hope.

"If there was one thing I loved about you the most, Jack, it was your loyalty and honesty."

Jackson spat out blood as he attempted to get on his knees."H-Hayley, please-"

"If you had succeeded in taking down Klaus, did you think Elijah, Freya and even Marcel would've just let us go? Did you forget what happened last time?"Hayley hissed, hugging her daughter to her protectively."We've come so far. Klaus _and_ us. For the first time, everything's been _stable!_ We've been a _family_ , and you almost ruined it!"

"Why are you defending him after everything he did?"

"I am not defending him. This isn't about you or Klaus fighting for alpha male, this is about _Hope_. This is about her having a stable home without everyone fighting all the time."

His eyes widened as Hayley, after securing Hope in her arms, began to pull off her rings.

"I don't want to be around or look at you right now or probably ever again."Hayley's tears were gone as she tossed her ring at Jackson."You have to leave _my_ home before I let Klaus finish what he started."

The ring landed near him, spinning around before it stopped and Jackson attempted to get to his feet.

"Hayley, _please!_ "

The female hybrid ignored him as she spun around on her heels and began to make her way up the staircase.

"HAYLEY!"

Jackson watched her go, his good eye drifting to Hope who looked at him over her mother's shoulder.

As her mother carried her up the staircase, the tribrid gave him a small wave; Wolfy tucked against her chest.

* * *

 **Lola's Bedroom**

" **You took your time."**

Freya looked over as Klaus shut the door behind him, raising her eyebrows at the blood on his face he was wiping off. He had changed his clothes, obviously, because from what she had heard, the fight had been brutal. The Original stepped further into the room, looking over Lola as the young human rested bedside Freya who was sat next to her.

Klaus gave a complacent smile as he reached out toward Lola's bedside table.

"The coward fought until he, _inevitably_ , lost."

Freya's eyes widened as Klaus took his hand away, revealing a pair of wolf fangs on the bedside table and she knew who they belonged to. She looked to her brother as Klaus straightened, a gleam in his eye that could only be described as wicked yet concerned.

"Are those..."

"You will not be seeing him around anymore. He is no longer _welcome_."Klaus simply said, tone lifeless until he turned his head and looked down at Lola."How is she? Did it work?"

He looked at his sister who was in the middle of packing up the things she had used during her time getting answers from a sleeping Lola.

"It took some time, but I was able to break whatever mental and physical hold the witch had over her. The witch who performed it was powerful but as am I."

Freya gave a self-congratulatory smile to her brother, standing up from the edge of the bed."It was very exhausting for her, especially since she's human, so she needs rest."

Klaus nodded, looking grateful and relieved as he heard Lola's fatigue but still strong heartbeat.

"Thank you."Klaus whispered to his sister, receiving a small smile in return and he smiled, but it faded as he added."Elijah has been helping, but I suspect he isn't happy about it."

Freya gave a sorrowful nod before she walked around the bed and sat next to her younger brother. She took his hands in her own, patting it lovingly to which he just looked at her in almost confusion.

"I admit that I was wrong to question your intentions when you brought Lola into our home for Hope. Hayley doesn't seem to be threatened and, after being inside of her mind, I see that Lola doesn't have bad intentions."

Freya squeezed Klaus' hands before she stood, ready to resume with getting her things together."And Elijah is helping because i'm sure he has come to the same conclusion as I have."

Klaus raised a questioning eyebrow as he followed Freya's movements.

"What conclusion is that?"

"The conclusion that you are more than just _fond_ of Lola."Freya simply said with a small smirk, it proving just how much like Klaus she was."And you allowing yourself to care for someone else is worth more than siblings arguing, Niklaus."

Klaus cleared his throat, looking away from his smiling sister who just continued to smile. The Original looked down at the human laying on the bed, it clear how mentally and physically exhausted she was.

"Yes, well, trust Elijah to still care about me finding some sort of solicitous connection while giving me the silent treatment."

Freya gave her brother a fond smile, somewhat surprised that he hadn't lashed out and denied about caring for Lola. It showed that he had, in fact, made some progress as well as the fact that he trusted Freya, despite their issues.

Freya and Klaus shared a warm look just as a quiet knock made them turn to the door. Freya looked at Klaus, sure that he already knew who was on the other side and he gave her a nod, silently telling her that it was someone familiar.

Klaus composed himself, clearing his throat as he called out."Come in, Hayley."

The door opened slowly until Hayley appeared, Hope toddling beside her, small hand in her mother's.

Hope beamed as her gaze landed on Lola and she rushed as fast as she could over to the large bed.

"Lolly!"

Hope attempted to climb up, small hands fighting with the sheets as she tried to climb them until, finally, Freya helped the child up.

"Be careful, baby girl, Lola is resting."

Hope just hummed in response as she clambered over to Lola, settling herself next to the human. She grabbed Lola's teddy and set it down next to her own before she curled up next to the human.

Klaus watched his daughter with a small smile before he turned to the female hybrid."Hayley-"

Hayley rolled her eyes, hand coming from behind her back to reveal a half filled bottle of whisky and three glasses."I know you said she needs rest but when have I ever listened to you?"

Hayley set down the three glasses in the table and unscrewed the cap."He's gone."

Klaus and Freya just nodded at the suddenly spoken words, clearly hearing the pain in Hayley's voice though she tried to hide it.

"The witch you're looking for is called Kara Nguyen."Hayley said as she poured the three of them a drink."She's a witch of the Ninth Ward Coven."

Klaus straightened, ready to get to his feet but Hayley pushed him back down.

"Don't be stupid."

Klaus gave her a look of protest, but Hayley remained stubborn.

Hayley placed a half full glass in Klaus' hand."I called Elijah; he's dealing with it, and she'll be waiting for you when Lola is better."

Klaus raised his eyebrows at Hayley, almost suspicious.

The mother of his child raised her eyebrows right back."She's a friend. She makes you more _bearable."_

"We'll have to think of what might happen when she wakes up."Klaus finally said what was on his mind, taking a sip of his drink."She might know that we're not as human as she thought."

Hayley gave a shrug as she passed Klaus, joining Freya at the edge of the bed."That's why we're here."

Hayley handed Freya her glass and clinked them together before she returned her gaze to a still knocked out Lola, smiling softly as Hope rested next to Lola.

The female hybrid then looked at the father of her daughter.

"We don't leave anyone behind."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope I did all right. I really, _desperately,_ wanted to kill Jackson but it is much more satisfying that Jackson _wishes_ he was dead. **

**He's lost Hayley's love and respect and Klaus is going to be like a dark cloud over him for the rest of his life. _I hope you understand and please don't hate on me._**

 ** **I hope you liked it and, if you want more, please leave a review.****

 ** **I also hope you all have a** ** _great_** **Christmas!****


	10. i look hard enough into the setting sun

****A/N Thank you all for reviewing!****

* * *

" **We've been sitting here for far too long."**

Klaus' leg bounced in a perturbed manner as he attempted to remain calm, his fingers drumming against the arm of the chair he was sat in.

"How much longer is she going to remain like that?"Klaus' gaze drifted to his elder sister, leaning forward, arms on his knees."There is no reason for it. Her heartbeat is steady."

"Niklaus, I know it is frustrating but remember that she went through something very distressing. She is human; she can't cope with that much stress, she is mentally and physically exhausted."

Klaus nodded, thumb rapping against his jawline as he wiped a hand down his face, clearly struggling to keep himself under control.

 _He trusted his sister_ ; he kept reminding himself; he trusted Freya and he knew that she would never do anything that would risk someone he cared about. He had more or less admitted he cared about Lola and he knew that she kept that in mind.

He couldn't stop the hint of worry, _vulnerability_ , in his voice as he looked over to his sister, catching her gaze.

"She will wake up?"

Freya nodded without hesitance, offering her brother a soft smile."Yes, she will wake up but when _she_ is ready."

Klaus looked like he wanted to protest, to make demands but he just went silent. He had no control, and he hated it. The Original continued to stare at Lola, feeling less anxious as he saw Hope curled up against the human.

As always, he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as Hope, obviously sensing that something was wrong with Lola, kept as close to the human as she could.

The tribrid kept Mr Cuggles, Lola's beloved teddy, side by side with Wolfy. Hope kept them placed next to Lola as a sort of source of comfort as well as keeping herself close. Hope hadn't moved from Lola's side.

She'd kept herself curled around Lola's arm, head resting on the human's shoulder so that she would be the first person Lola would see when she woke up.

Klaus knew that Hope was getting tired, he would see her yawn but, like her father, she was stubborn.

"I think someone's ready for bed."

Klaus blinked, almost startled at Freya's sudden words.

The hybrid turned to look at Freya and Hayley who both shared smiles.

"I don't think any of us will be able to tear her away."Hayley gave a half-suppressed laugh, proving her point by raising her voice a little to catch Hope's attention."Are you ready for bed, honey?"

The tribrid's eyes widened in alarm, and she narrowed her eyes, scooting even closer to Lola Hope shook her head, small arms wrapping around Lola's arm again.

"Nu-uh, momma. Me and Wolfy stay _here_ 'till Lolly wakes up."Hope mumbled, tone defiant even though her eyes were fluttering tiredly."No go."

"All right, sweetie, you can stay."

Hope nodded, clearly pleased with herself and Hayley swore she witnessed her daughter give her a crooked smirk that mirrored Klaus'.

Klaus was unable to hold back the chuckle that left him as Hope's eyes fluttered and she yawned. As if she had been waiting for her mother to confirm that she could remain beside Lola, Hope let her eyes shut and it wasn't long before she was softly snoring.

Hayley, Klaus and Freya looked at each other, all nodding as they watched Hope and Lola.

It was silent for a while, a comfortable yet anxious silence.

Then, not more than a full minute later, Klaus felt the vibration in his pocket.

He knew what it was.

The hybrid pursed his lips as he pulled out Lola's phone, not shocked when he looked down to identify the caller.

 _Dad calling..._

Klaus let out a long breath as he started down at the screen, the notification of the call flashing at him. It had been ringing non-stop, and Klaus would always decline. He would feel a pit in his stomach when he did, though, as he had witnessed the calls between father and daughter and they seemed very tightly bonded, much like himself and Hope.

Hayley turned her head, brown lock falling over her face which she brushed back in irritation. She had brought in arm chairs from the front room and sat with her legs dangling over the edge. She would shift every hour or so whenever she got uncomfortable, but she never complained.

The female hybrid read Klaus' face before glancing at the phone, instantly knowing who it was.

"That's got the be the tenth time he's called."

Klaus nodded, letting the phone vibrate.

"Along with the dozen or so times, he called last night."Klaus said, glancing over at Lola then back at the screen that flashed the picture of her Lola and her father."They talk daily. Every morning and every night. I'm sure he's close to calling the police."

Freya looked up from her book, clearly one of Lola's, finger hovering over her sentence.

"Wouldn't you if you were in his shoes?"

Klaus raised his head at that, a blank look in his eyes as he met Hayley's gaze. She arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to lie and say he wouldn't but the Original just looked away.

He declined the call once more before giving the women bemused looks, at a loss.

"There's nothing I can do but go over and compel him."

He didn't want to do that.

"To not worry about his daughter?"Hayley piped up, locking her ankles and shaking her head."And what happens if Lola does know that we're not human, which she probably does, and finds out? Do we compel her?"

"No."Klaus firmly replied, shaking his head firmly."I haven't compelled her so far. I don't want to change the dynamic between herself and Hope. Our daughter _picked_ Lola; she'd know if something was different."

Hayley held out her arms, struggling to come up with anything.

"Then what do we do?"

Klaus slumped back against his chair, wiping a hand down his face, shutting his eyes for a moment.

He opened them, half wishing that he was waking up from a nightmare, then frowned when found himself back in the same situation.

"Niklaus, where are you going?"

Klaus froze in his tracks, turning his head in Freya's direction but he didn't look at her. He could almost feel Hayley's eyes boring into him.

"Kara is tied up below us, and I am going to pay her a visit."Klaus answered, not bothering to look at the women because he already knew that they wouldn't be pleased."I can't sit around and wait; I _have_ to make her pay. I-I _need_ to spill blood."

Klaus turned around, taking a determined step forward, already planning ways to make Kara suffer.

Tearing off limbs, snapping bones, gouging out her eyes.

The list was endless, and he'd draw it out just to spite her.

Klaus reached the door, hand already on the handle but, as if on cue, a sharp intake of breath startled them.

He could hear the shuffle of Hayley and Freya standing, both women calling for him.

"Klaus!"

"Niklaus!"

The Original hybrid spun around, his eyes widening in both relief and anxiety when his gaze landed on Lola who was sitting up straight on the bed.

Hayley, wanting Lola to have some space, flashed over and picked up a still sleeping Hope. She knew that the human would feel crowded if there were too many people around.

She gasped for air, chest heaving and breathing laboured. She glistened with sweat, black hair sticking to her cheeks and eyes glazed over.

Lola's eyes darted around the room, as if she didn't recognise where she was and she shuffled back against the headboard almost defensively.

At the sound, Hope's eyes snapped rubbing at her tired eyes. She blinked, looking around, still half asleep but she perked up when she saw Lola.

"Lolly!"The tribrid giggled, squirming in Hayley's arms but the hybrid kept a tight hold on her."Momma, daddy, Lolly's awake!"

Klaus, despite her open, confused state, was unable to help the ghost smile that curved at his lips. She was alive, her racing heart proved that, and that was all that mattered.

Klaus took a step closer to the bed, giving the human a once over, trying to read her.

The human continued to pant, eyes lingering on Hope and a flash of warmth appeared in her eyes.

The Original stood a few steps from the end of the bed and, when he spoke; he made his tone gentle.

"Love?"

Lola's head turned in his direction so fast that her hair swiped at the air.

Klaus offered her a small smile as he sat at the edge of the bed and Lola frowned, watching him. He watched her for a moment before he started to reach out in an attempt to offer her comfort.

But, just as his fingers were about to graze her hand, Lola snatched her hand away.

"Lola?"

Klaus swallowed, clearly both puzzled and disgruntled as to why she rejected his touch."What's wrong, love?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed, bemused and he raised his head, fingers curling into a fist.

Lola panted for air as they met eyes, her face going pale and she continued to gasp for air.

She met his eyes and breathed in a sharp breath, as if witnessing something harrowing.

" _The human face is a **mask.** What Kara showed you in your mind is what he **truly** is. A monster. He gave what I am a bad reputation. Hayley forgets what he is; you shouldn't."_

 _"I control you right now, but you'll remember_ _everything we showed you. So if this all goes wrong, i want his **precious** Lola to know what he really is."Jackson pulled her hand toward his, placing the blade in hers."The hand that holds Hope's, the hand that __**you**_ _let touch you is dripping with blood. He can wash it off as much as he likes but it won't change anything. He is not human. Remember that, Lola."_

"Lola?"

The woman in question blinked several times, snapping out of the memory that had been stuck on replay in her mind.

"Lola?"

She felt fingers grab her face and she found herself staring back into ocean blue eyes.

"Love?"

Her eyes widened as she searched the eyes before looking down at the hand holding her face.

 _Not human, not human._

Lola began to shake violently with fear, gripping at the bedsheets below her.

And she released an ear-splitting, window shattering and terrified scream.

* * *

 ** **Thanks for reading!****

 **I hope you liked it and, if you _enjoyed_ this chapter and would _like_ to read more, _please leave a review._**


	11. we are monsters under your bed

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"Love?"**

The young woman blinked, still staring down at the fingers grasping her chin. She panted, throat scratchy from the screaming. Lola looked around, noticing the worried Hayley stared at her. The mother held her hands over Hope's ears, the toddler visibly upset as she stared at Lola. Hope's blue orbs stared at Lola, and she shook her head, apparently sensing the upset.

"Lolly is sad."Hope whispered, beginning to fuss in her mother's embrace."I can make it better, momma. I'm _magic_."

Hayley hushed her daughter, holding Hope in place."Honey, no."

Hayley then looked over at Lola, offering her a small smile."Are you okay?"

The human felt a rush of guilt soar through her at Hope's obvious upset, a feeling that faded as she felt fingers brushing her skin. She turned her head back, looking up at Klaus before a sense of fear replaced the guilt.

"No, no..."

 _Not human, not human,_ _not human._

Lola's eyes grew wider as Klaus' fingers let go of her chin, fingers spreading out as he moved to cup her cheek.

" _Don't_ touch me!"

Lola let out a yelp, almost falling off the bed but ended up with two arms around her. She looked down to see Freya at her side, a cloth in hand as she squeezed it before placing it against her forehead.

"You must calm down."Freya soothingly said, dabbing at her forehead with the cloth."Niklaus, you can't stay. You need to leave."

Lola breathed in and out, trying to focus on Freya.

"I will do no such thing. This is _my_ home."

When Lola glanced at him uneasily, Klaus flinched away from as if she'd burned him, his comforting expression shifting to shock as he stared at the young woman. She hissed at him, mirroring an angered or defensive snake, eyes wide with panic as he remained close.

"She's just in shock."Freya asked his silent question as she tended to Lola."She needs time to recover and, i'm sorry, but you are not helping the matter."

The Original's face fell, and he shook his head, wanting to laugh at the stupidity of Freya's claim. She had no bond with Lola. He did. They had a bond that Freya couldn't _comprehend_.

"You don't under-"

Klaus suddenly felt strong hands grab his forearms, and he froze, still gaping at Lola. The person pulled him from his seat on the bed and forced Klaus to his feet. There was only one person bold enough to come near Klaus in this mood, only one person who stood a chance against him.

Elijah.

"Let go!"

"Brother, I suggest you take a break. Let Lola have some peace for a moment."Elijah suggested, offering his brother a small, supportive nod."I believe she doesn't want you here right now. I'm sure she'll be herself soon."

Klaus shook his head, defiantly dismissing the suggestion. He attempted to take a step forward, but his brother grabbed him, pulling Klaus backwards. The hybrid growled angrily, struggling against Elijah, the animalistic snarl making Lola jump.

"Let go of me!"

"Your presence here only serves to upset her."Elijah said to his brother as calmly as he could while attempting to lead his brother to the door."Niklaus, please."

Klaus remained in his spot, eyes still wide, muttering."She rebuffed _me_."

"Brother, there is no need to make a scene."Elijah muttered to Klaus in a soft tone, nodding over at the toddler in Hayley's arms."Not in front of Hope. Seeing you upset will make her think someone isn't right. You don't want that for her, do you?"

Klaus instantly stopped fighting, and he swallowed, looking over to his daughter who was watching him quietly. At his look, she gave him a small smile before returning to playing with Hayley's hair. He felt the rage slowly subside as he stared at his daughter.

"Niklaus?"

Elijah reached out to grab his brother again, but Klaus side stepped him. The Original cleared his throat, straightening his jacket.

"I'm not a child, Elijah, thank you."

Klaus looked around, gaze lingering on Lola once more before he reluctantly turned and left the room. Lola almost jumped out of her skin as the door slammed behind him so hard that she was surprised the windows didn't shatter.

"Daddy's sad, momma."Hope said to her mother, an upset whine in her tone, glancing at the shut door then Lola." _Everyone's_ sad."

Hayley hummed soothingly, rubbing Hope's back, rocking back and forth as the pair watched Lola. The human remained startled, eyes flickering around, as if she were half convinced that she was dreaming. Freya, after pouring a glass of water, slowly ambled over to Lola.

"Hey..."

Lola's head snapped to the side, looking up at Freya, glancing at the glass.

"Here, you need to drink."Freya warmly said, holding out the glass with a small, encouraging smile."You need more rest, and we'll talk in the morning. How does that sound?"

"I don't want it!"Lola hissed, shaking her head, kicking away the sheets."I don't want any of it."

Hayley and Freya watched as Lola got to her feet, swaying for a moment due to the quick movement. She composed herself, fingers itching to her throat, remembering how she'd felt unable to breathe. The human backed away as Freya came closer and the witch held up her hands as a white flag.

"Lola, I know this is a shock to you, but you need to rest."

"Yeah, she's right."Hayley nodded as she stood with Hope on her hip and made her way over to the pair."You're gonna freak out when we tell you, so you need to sleep, yeah?"

Lola turned to Hayley, eyes glassed over and her hands shaking by her sides.

"What are you?"

Before either woman could reply, Lola gave a wry laugh, waving a hand."It doesn't matter. You're not human, and i need to go home, that's what _matters_."

"What?"Hayley's eyes narrowed, and she looked worried."Go home?"

Hope's brow furrowed, and she gave a puzzled look."Lolly _is_ home, momma!"

Lola's eyes glassed over at Hope's words, realising that the child was utterly perplexed. The toddler could clearly sense that something was wrong and the upset look on Hope's face felt like sharp pangs to Lola's heart.

"I've seen movies. Not Twilight 'cause that's was a train-wreck even before it came out."Lola rambled, taking a large step away from the two women."B-But i've seen the movies. When the unsuspecting human gets involved, it spirals from there."

"Lola-"

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't wanna tell me 'cause of whatever. Part of me preferred when I didn't know because I didn't know I was being lied to."

Lola swallowed the lump in her throat as she met Hayley's gaze, wiping her hair from her face."You want to keep someone around? Keep them in the loop. As long as you weren't gonna eat me, I would've been freaked out but A-OK later on because I loved being here. But, the thing is, i don't _like_ liars, I don't care what you are. Being a liar means you're _not_ a good person."

Hayley propped Hope up higher on her hip protectively, eyes leaving Lola's and suddenly interested on the ground. The female hybrid shook her head defiantly, refusing to admit to something that wasn't true. They lied, yes, but it wasn't for a bad reason.

"It wasn't...it _wasn't_ like that."

"Then what was it like?"

Hayley parted her lips to reply before snapping her mouth shut. She honestly didn't know how to tell Lola that Hope's wolf picked the human out as a mother figure. Hayley wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Lola because Hayley still struggled with accepting that herself. She thought of Lola as a friend, even _family_ , but it was still difficult to process.

Instead of answering, the wolf mother just held her daughter closer to her.

Lola nodded at the silence, blinking back the tears."Fine."

Hope let out a squeal at Lola's obvious upset. The human couldn't help but smile at the child. She felt no panic as Hope stared at her, clear fondness in her blue eyes. The child returned the smile, causing Lola to feel somewhat guilty.

As she stared at Hope, a vibration replaced the silence.

Her head turned, eyes landing on her phone on the side, the screen flashing an incoming call. Her father.

Lola gasped in almost relief as she picked up her phone, the ringing stopping before she could even think about answering it. She pursed her lips at the notifications of missed calls and unread texts, her heartbeat ramming against her ribcage as she looked down at her screen, her father smiling back at her.

She suddenly grew worried, eyes wide as she looked at the women.

"My dad."Lola muttered, face paling as she looked to the phone then to the women."He's-"

"He's just worried."Freya cut in firmly, crossing her arms over her chest."Niklaus knew you'd want to speak with him."

"Lola, just let us talk."Hayley said, stepping forward as Lola looked to the exit." We don't want you to leave like this."

Hayley hushed Hope when the toddler let out an unhappy whine." _Klaus_. He'll want to talk to you."

The human stiffened at the mention of the hybrid, and she shook her head wildly."No. _Not_ him."

"Lola-"

Lola tightened her grip on her phone, backing away, shaking her head once more. She couldn't be around Klaus, even the thought of facing him almost broke her. He had hurt her more than the rest; she'd felt closest to him. Lola had felt bonded to him; she hadn't felt what she'd felt for him before.

Lola felt even more panicked as she failed to place what she'd _experienced_ and what she'd been _shown_ side by side. She'd witnessed how loving and gentle he'd been with Hope before being shown the blood and the pain he'd caused.

How could someone that sinister also be so affectionate?

Had it truly been a mask? A _lie?_

 _Not human, not human._

She didn't _understand_.

"Lola?"

The human didn't reply, she just shook her head before turned and entered the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

* * *

 ** **Thanks for reading!****

 ** **I hope you liked it and, if you want more, _please leave a review._****


	12. that place between sleep and awake

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **" _Hello?"_**

Lola's eyes shut in almost relief as her father's soothing but worried voice, a small smile curving at her lips. _"Hello? Lola?"_

She felt a pang of guilt at the obvious worry in his voice as he continued to say her name. Granted, it had been less than a day since they last spoke, but the pair spoke twice a day, if not more. The young woman sat up straighter, lingering for a moment to compose herself.

" _Honey?"_

"Hi, dad."Lola finally spoke, sounding as cheery as she could, a genuine smile appearing on her face."I know you're probably upset-"

" _Of course i'm upset."_ She heard him breathe a sigh of relief before he asked. _"Are you okay? Do I need to kick some ass?"_

Lola smiled, the thought of her father attempting to be intimidating honestly amusing her."Dad, you bruise like a peach."

She heard her father stutter before he finally stated. _"You've heard of father's lifting cars for their babies."_

"That's _mothers."_

" _Don't be sexist."_ Her father quickly replied, sighing as he continued to worry. _"Are you okay? I've been calling."_

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm fine."Lola forced her voice to be determined, knowing her father wasn't completely buying it. _"Promise."_

" _Good."_ Lola could hear the traces of worry in his voice falter as he processed that she was fine. _"Then where have you been, missy? You know I never do this, but i'm putting my foot down. Way down, it's_ _nailed_ _to the ground now. Where have you been?"_

A tired laugh came from Lola, and she wet her dry lips as she came up with something believable.

"I was with Little Hope all day. Uh, her mother, Hayley, came back. It was a big custody thing, none of our business, you _gossip_."Lola swallowed the lump in her throat as she pondered her words before voicing them to her father."They worked it out, and it means that..."

Lola shut her eyes, letting out a long breath before she finished."It means that I can come _home_. For _good."_

" _Are you sure? Wouldn't they need a babysitter now and then?"_

"What? You don't want me home?"

" _Of course I do! I've been without my iPad for days now; I forgot the passcode."_ Her father firmly said, it clear in his tone how much he missed having her home. _"I'd love you to come home. A few minute walk isn't much, but I do miss you."_

"Then what is it?"

" _You love your job. It's not a job. You_ _love_ _the child._ _You get attached to people easily._ _"_ His voice softened, knowing full well she'd never deny it, before he light-heartedly said. _"And i'm sure you've got a crush on the father. Don't deny it; I_ _saw you blush when we all met up_ _."_

Lola shut her eyes for a moment at the mention of Klaus, and she shook her head.

"Dad-"

" _The answer is no."_ Her father cut in, amusement gone from his voice as he put his foot down once again. _"Accent or not, he's_ _far_ _too old for you. He's a nice guy; he was kind when we met before you moved in. He's not a dodgy guy; otherwise, I wouldn't have let you work for him, but not for a boyfriend."_

Lola didn't reply, but she did give an almost wry, tight smile at her father's opinion of Klaus.

 _Kind._

She'd thought the same.

" _I'm sure Mr Mikaelson can come up with something. He knows you and Hope are close. He's not a bad guy, right?"_

Lola inhaled a sharp breath, and she hung her head, her black hair falling around her.

When his daughter didn't retort, her father's worry returned.

" _Lola? What's wrong?"_

As if sensing that she wasn't going to deny it, he spoke again _."Honey, what is it?"_

Lola straightened, brushing back her black hair and bit back the emotion."I just want to come home. I did my job."

She knew that he'd heard the firmness in her voice as he replied. _"Are you sure?"_

Lola nodded numbly as she heard her father moving around."Mmm-hmmm."

" _All right, honey. I'm already on my way."_

"Yeah?"

" _Of course."_ Her father quickly replied, as if it were obvious, the sound of a door shutting following. _"You want to come home; you're coming home. Just take what you need. Remember Mr Cuggles, all right?"_

Lola nodded, muttering a goodbye before she hung up.

* * *

 **"Any last words, sweetheart?"**

"How about you beg for your life?"Klaus suggested, turning Kara's head to the side and giving an exaggerated wince at the claw marks on her cheeks."I might be more merciful if you bow down before me. I might make your death nice and _swift_ , quite the opposite to other people that have crossed me."

Klaus let out a laugh as Kara turned her head, snapping her teeth at him, an intense hatred in her eyes. The Original's eyes darkened, a complacent smile on his face as he looked to the claw slashes he'd given her. She screamed in a shrill manner, not in fear but in pure disgust as Klaus flashed his eyes amber at her, the sound making the Originals eyes roll back in gratification.

The pain he was inflicting did drown out the hurt he felt whenever he thought of the look he'd gotten from Lola. Not to mention the upset Hope was now feeling, he could feel what she was sensing.

"Scream all you want, love, nobody can hear you. See, this used to be Kol's _playroom_ , it was a gift from me on his birthday."Klaus drawled, a dangerous smirk curving at his mouth as he looked around."Oh, if these walls could _talk._ "

"I now have to conduct business in here so my _princess_ can't see what happens when someone speaks out of _line._ "Klaus then gave a fond smile, his tone turning soft as he laughed despite the screams."The things we do for our children, eh?"

Kara's screams died out when she could no longer bear the scratching in her throat.

"So how would you like _your_ child to receive your corpse? In _pieces?_ "

Kara sneered at the Original, spitting out blood as she parted her lips to speak."Go to _hell_ , you piece of sh-"

Kara's eyes suddenly bulged painfully, and her face paled, blood spurting from her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. The witch began to violently convulse, and she inhaled then exhaled sharply when she looked down to see Klaus' hand sticking out of her chest.

The witch, for the first time, no longer seemed stoic. Her bloody bottom lip quivered and her eyes glassed over as she raised her head to meet Klaus' gaze.

The witch blinked several times to force the tears away as she stared at Klaus.

"Tell my son i-"

Once again, the witch didn't get time to finish. Her head snapped back, and she was arched up as Klaus painfully twisted his hand before he yanked her heart from her chest. The Original released an aggrieved growl as he squeezed Kara's heart in his hand before he tossed it aside.

"Do you want us to throw the body away?"

Klaus turned his head, looking at the vampires who served him with a blank look.

"No."

They nodded, waiting for him to carry on.

"Present her in the bayou for the fallen Alpha."Klaus demanded as he turned back to look at Kara's now limp body, her arms still chained above her, making her seem like a puppet on its strings."It'll make him think twice before he strikes at me again while making his followers _detest_ him even more."

His vampires nodded once more, already moving to unchain the body. Klaus took a step back, lingering to take in his work once more before he turned away.

"Make it _spectacular!_ "

The Original rolled back his shoulders as he made his way through one of the first floor's hallways. The hybrid licked the blood from his bottom lip as he walked, the anger he had been feeling earlier slowly beginning to subside. He turned into the compound, almost bumping into Elijah who had obviously been eavesdropping.

"Niklaus, I do hope her punishment was enough to placate you."Elijah said, pulling out his handkerchief with his signature flourish before he handed it to Klaus."While your anger is justified, I will not have your daughter even more upset."

"I can assure you, Elijah, the bloodshed was enough for me to regain _somewhat_ composure I have left."Klaus gave his brother a suspicious look as he wiped the blood from his face and hands."And concerning my child, am I to assume that you give a damn?"

Elijah released a long breath as he sat down across from his brother, hands meeting in front of him. Klaus watched Elijah as he remained in his thoughts for a long moment, it clear that he was torn between his love for his brother and the bitterness he still felt.

"Brother, our little, uh, difference of opinions has been going on for a _thousand_ years."Elijah stated with a small smile, twirling his daylight ring around his finger as he pondered before carrying on."We've had them in the past, and we'll have them in the future. We are _far_ from fixing them, do _not_ assume otherwise but I have noticed the progress you have made with Hayley. I have noticed your attempts at building bridges."

Klaus nodded, relieved at hearing a familiar warmth in Elijah's tone instead of resentment.

"Will _our_ bridges _ever_ rebuild?"

Elijah stared at his younger brother, noticing the traces of hopefulness in his voice and offered him a small smile."Niklaus, we've burned them many times in the centuries we've been family. I think it is safe to say that everything can be reconstructed over time."

Klaus gave his first genuine smile for that day, and Elijah returned it. The elder Original's smile slowly faded, however, when his eyes left his brother.

"Although, I cannot say the same for mortals."

Klaus turned his head, following Elijah's gaze to the staircase, his eyes widening.

The Original rose from his chair, dropping the bloody handkerchief."What the bloody hell?"

"Niklaus, you must refrain from acting like..."Elijah gave an almost out of character shrug, unable to stop himself from adding."well acting like _you_ , to be brazen."

Klaus waved Elijah off, but his brother held tighter onto his arm."Brother, you need to tread _lightly_."

Klaus turned just in time to meet Lola as she entered the compound, his face falling as he saw anything _but_ happiness on her face as she raised her head. The human attempted to walk around him, but Klaus turned just in time, stopping in front of her.

"What's this?"Klaus demanded, completely ignoring Elijah's suggestion, gesturing to the bags with a wry chuckle."You do realise that we have people for laundry, do you, love?"

"Look, i'm not going to go off on a rant about how it should've been my right to know or have a break down about living with the actual _possible_ monster under my bed."Lola let out a long breath, holding tighter onto her bags."I just want to _leave_."

The Original completely ignored her statement, focused on getting the bags away from Lola. If he did, it meant that she had no choice but to linger.

"Why don't you let me take care of this for you? We'll go out to fetch a bite to eat and have a chat, how does that sound?"Klaus didn't wait for a response as he reached out for her bags, a lopsided smile on his face."Elijah, take these for us."

Lola sidestepped Klaus before he could take her bags, scowling at him."No!"

Klaus froze as he stared at Lola, _completely_ shocked at her tone.

His eyes widened slightly as she turned from him but still continued to glare at him. She'd _never_ used that tone with him. In all honestly, he hadn't heard her use it with _anyone_. Lola was a gentle person, a _strong_ woman with a pure heart. She wasn't a pushover, she stood her ground but she preferred it when everything was going right, and everyone was getting along.

She had good intentions and sometimes wondered if Hope didn't pick Lola just for her.

"All right, then."Klaus' jaw tightened, nodding and letting his hand fall back to his side, fingers curling into his fist."But we _need_ to talk."

"I don't think we do."Lola softly said, feeling the need to try to keep Klaus calm despite her feelings."I came here to do a job, I did it, and now i'm going home."

Klaus' eyes darkened, ocean blue gone, and a snarl followed. The Original's fists clenched as his eyes flashed amber, a clear sign that he was anything but pleased. The Original hybrid flashed forward, his eyes turning amber once more as he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her close until she had no choice but to arch up against him and he leant down until her eyes met his amber ones.

Tone proprietorial, the hybrid's voice lowered, almost dark."This _is_ your home."

Lola's eyes widened at the flash of amber and the almost animalistic snarl, a startled gasp falling from her lips. The human's lips parted in shock as she took a step back and she shook her head. Elijah took a step forward, hand on his brother's arm and he shook his head.

"Forgive him. My brother tends to get defensive. He won't harm you."Elijah offered Lola a small smile before looking to his brother, lowering his voice."Niklaus..."

Nodding, Klaus breathed out, attempting to calm himself before he spoke.

"Home is where your _family_ is."The hybrid gently said, it clear that he truly believed his words, his tone turning more firm as he continued."Your home is _here_. With Hope."

"With..."Klaus was almost unable to meet her gaze but he, needing to make his feelings clear. _"_ _W_ _ith me."_

Lola kept his gaze, vision turning blurry as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know if they were upset tears or yearning ones. Maybe both. All she knew was that there was a tight knot in her stomach and she needed to leave. She needed to leave, crawl under her sheets and remain there until the knot loosened. She couldn't be there; she couldn't be around Klaus for much longer.

"I need-"

Klaus suddenly moved, taking a large step forward, the move startling her. He had no intention to harm her, that was far from his mind, but he also had no intention of allowing her to leave.

"Klaus."

The Original hybrid raised his head, forcing himself to remain composed as Hope came into view, propped on Hayley's hip. The toddler lit up at the sight of her father standing by Lola, but he could see she sensed the tension. The hybrid forced himself to remain still, to not grab Lola and lock her in a room where she could never leave.

He was tempted to but this wasn't just him, this was about Hope. His child had become the little angel on his shoulder guiding him away from acting impulsive all of the time when it concerned her. Klaus turned just in time to smile down at Hope when Hayley came to a stop beside him.

The mother of his child looked between Lola and Klaus, obviously worried.

"What's going on?"

Klaus didn't look up as he replied, eyes focused on Hope as she took his hand in her own. His daughter's tiny hand clutched his own, bringing it close to her and rubbing her cheek against it.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that, little wolf."

Hayley looked to Lola, noticing the bags in her hands and shook her head but remained quiet. She sighed, rocking back and forth when Hope began to squirm, yawning.

"I thought you were dealing with this."Klaus stated, staring at his sister, his words angry but his tone startled."You were meant to make her _better_."

"I made her better but what she was told and showed remains. I wasn't going to infiltrate her mind, brother."Freya told Klaus, offering him a comforting hand on his forearm."If she wishes to leave, then it's her choice."

Hope heard Freya's words and let out an unhappy squeal, reaching forward for the human. Hayley looked to Lola, almost expecting her to flinch from Hope but instead, Lola instantly reached out, dropping her bags for a moment. Hope gave a pleased smile, holding onto Wolfy as Lola took her from her mother. Hayley smiled softly as Hope beamed at her mother before happily clinging to Lola.

"Peter Pan tonight."Hope suddenly demanded as she got comfortable in Lola's arms."I like Tinker Bell."

Lola bit down on her lip as Hope began to talk about a particular pair of pyjamas she wanted to wear that night. The human swayed lightly with the child in her arms, the guilt starting to affect her.

She looked down at Hope, treading lightly."I won't be here tonight."

Hope didn't seem to accept this and narrowed her eyes, somewhat mirroring Klaus."Bedtime is _night_. When the moon is up and bath time is finished, it's bedtime. Daddy is Peter and Lolly has to be Wendy."

Lola felt everyone's gazes burning into her, and she suddenly felt scrutinised. Guilt soared through her as Hope's loving eyes stared up at her, expecting her to read to her like she did most nights. The human swallowed the lump her throat, turning from the family.

She held Hope closer before she shook her head, softly replying."Lolly's going home tonight and the next night."

Hope's brow furrowed, and she looked around before smiling.

"Home is _here_. With me, daddy, momma, aunt Freya and uncle 'Lijah."Hope then raised Wolfy, brushing his fur against Lola's cheek." _And_ Wolfy!"

"You and Wolfy will always be part of my home."Lola smiled, patting Wolfy and kissing Hope's cheek before she added."But I have another home. I have my dad who needs me."

Hope's face fell as Lola's eyes glassed over."I need to go away, and I might not be back for a _while_."

"Don't leave, Lolly."Hope whispered with a shake of her head, clutching Wolfy against her chest, peering up at the older female. _"Stay."_

"I'm not leaving _you_ , little Hope. You'll see Lolly again, just not _here_ , okay?"Lola smiled despite the watery look in her eyes, her voice still bright with Hope."Anytime you want to see Lolly, just ask your momma. Maybe we'll go the swing like last time."

Hope didn't seem pleased as she shook her head, unhappily rubbing her cheek against Wolfy's fur. She tightened her grip on Lola's shirt, free arm wrapping around the older female's neck to keep her close. She looked pleadingly at Klaus over Lola's shoulder.

Her daddy could do _anything_ ; her daddy was a king just like in the stories he and her aunt told her before bed.

"Make Lolly stay, daddy!"Hope softly demanded of her father, her eyes flashing amber and, in return, Klaus' did the same."Make her stay _home_."

The Original hybrid's jaw tightened, a sharp pang in his chest as his daughter pleaded with him. She didn't understand what was going on, but she did know that something wasn't _right_. It was painful, it truly was. Hope's wolf had picked Lola for a _reason_ ; it had picked the mother figure she desired. Hayley was Hope's mother; nothing would change that and Hope adored her. But the wolf had picked, had _needed_ , a mother figure to _remain_ with her.

And now it felt like Lola was leaving, the wolf was dolefully howling out, and Klaus' own was responding, tempted to forced the human to stay.

"Daddy."

"I know, I know."Klaus suddenly appeared by his daughter, startling Lola, and carefully took Hope from the human."It's all right, love, i'm here."

He kissed the top of Hope's head, his own eyes sorrowful as she clung to him. Her fingers curled in the collar of his shirt, and she pressed as close as she could to him. Lola's lower lip quivered as she watched Hope. The child wasn't crying, but it was clear she was upset, and that was enough for Lola's heart to break.

"Are you _happy_ now?"Klaus looked to Lola, eyes empty as he saw the tears in her eyes, darkly stating."You're _breaking_ her _heart_."

Lola's throat closed up, feeling like someone was strangling her and she felt like she was slowly losing air.

"Klaus!"

Hayley quickly came up to them, glaring at Klaus but also giving him an understanding look.

When Klaus felt like something was out of his control or that he couldn't gain something he'd lost, the _only_ power he had left was to _hurt_ that person. Hayley had been around him long enough to know that, while it deeply cut, he did it out of a place of hurt _and_ love. It was a harsh way to show it, but it was how Klaus was, especially if he felt he was hurt. The more he _loved_ you, the harsher he was if he felt like he was _losing_ you.

"Look, he's a dick, but he didn't mean it. He did a little, but he _didn't_."Hayley whispered to Lola, all the while asking herself why she was defending Klaus but she carried on." _You_ cry when you're upset, Klaus _makes_ you cry if _he's_ upset."

Lola just stared back at Hayley, memories of Klaus pacing back in forth in front of her, enraged when Elijah had questioned Lola's intentions. Klaus had been completely beside himself when he thought Elijah had challenged his love for Hope. In return, he had distanced himself and Hope from his brother. He punished whenever he felt like he was being treated unfairly.

She knew he didn't mean it, deep down she knew.

Lola looked Hayley's shoulder at Klaus who made no attempt to say Hayley was wrong or if she was right. He just stared back at the human, rocking lightly as Hope slowly began to calm down. Freya stood beside her brother, hand on his shoulder while she murmured comforting words to her niece.

"You really wanna leave? I won't let anyone stop you."Hayley took a step forward, offering Lola a kind smile."But everyone, even _I_ who wanted to kill you when I first heard about you, would really find it boring here without you."

Hayley then gave a light-hearted laugh, gesturing back at Klaus."Besides, nobody else has the patience to deal with him."

"If she is hell bent on leaving, there is no point in attempting to stopping her."Klaus blankly said, blue orbs giving Lola a once over before his gaze settled on her face. His eyes flickered over her features, as if mentally capturing them before he coldly added."Let her leave. See if I _care_."

Despite knowing that the words were nothing, Lola felt the knot in stomach tighten.

The human just nodded, reaching down and grabbing her bags once more. Hope whined unhappily, reaching out for Lola but Klaus held his daughter closer, kissing her tiny hand before he held it in his own.

"Something wrong?"

Lola's eyes widened as she turned around, gaze landing on her father who stood at the entrance of the compound. He looked around, apparently sensing the tension. He looked even more worried as he saw how pale his daughter's face was and instantly made his way over to her.

He took her bags from her, frowning."What's wrong?"

"We're saying goodbye."Elijah, always polite and dignified, was quick to respond with a small smile."Hope is just saddened with being parted from Lola. She has grown fond of her as i'm sure you can see."

The eldest Original then looked over his family before his gaze settled on Lola."We _all_ have."

Her father looked at her, nodding to the exit then looked to everyone."You ready?"

"Not yet."

Lola turned and slowly began to make her way over to Hope and Klaus. As she neared the child, she half expected Klaus to turn away and refuse her access to Hope. Despite expecting it, she wouldn't leave without at least attempting to say goodbye to the child.

Instead of refusing her access, Klaus remained in his place, eyes still stormy but he didn't say anything. He looked anywhere but the human, fingers drumming against his leg in an almost fidgeting manner.

Hope looked up as she sensed the human, eyes widening and mouth curving up at the sight of her. She looked up at her father, pulling on his collar but he just nodded, acknowledging her existence.

"I'm gonna miss you, munchkin."Lola truthfully said before smiling and reached out, ticking Hope's side, earning herself a giggle."I'll see you _soon_. It won't be the same, but i'll see you. We'll go to the swings like I said earlier."

"Promise?"Hope whispered, peering up at Lola over Wolfy who she had hugged to her chest and she reached up with her hand, pinky extending." _Promise_ promise?"

Lola gave a vibrant smile and leant down so that she was at eye level with Hope. Her hand took Hope's and Lola pecked the toddler's hand before she extended her own pinky. She interlocked their pinkies to seal her promise, making Hope smile a little.

"I _promise_ promise."

Hope nodded, accepting the promise with a smile. Lola looked relieved at the smile before she reached down and embraced Hope in a hug. The child happily embraced her back, making sure that Wolfy got a hug too. The pair smiled at each other, Lola making sure to also promise to Wolfy too when Hope demanded it.

"You _promise_ promise to daddy?"Hope asked, looking up at Klaus who had been watching them with a blank look."He's sad."

Lola gawked at Hope who just stared at Lola expectantly. The human chewed on her bottom lip as Klaus remained silent, but he did turn to look at her, raising his eyebrows almost as expectant as his daughter. Hope cocked her head as Lola just stared back at Klaus, frozen in her spot.

"Lolly?"

Lola swallowed, looking down at Hope who continued to stare at her."I-"

"Lola?"

The human turned to look at her father, looking relieved at his interruption. He smiled at her, having clearly noticed the tension and remained still but ready to step in just in case. Lola almost laughed at the thought, her father hated confrontation, but he excelled in outwitting someone. The human gave him a small nod, mouthing that she was okay.

She looked back to Hope, smiling brightly at her."Love you, Hope."

"Love you, Lolly."Hope whispered back, face scrunching up cutely when Lola kissed her forehead then her cheek."Soon?"

Lola nodded as she took a step back."Soon."

The human started to back away, daring to look up at Klaus as she did. The hybrid was already looking to meet her gaze, and the Original stared at her.

He shook his head, shifting from foot to foot, agitated with the entire situation. He seemed almost shocked that she had taken it this far, that she was _actually_ leaving him.

The hybrid opened his mouth but snapped it shut, unable to form any words. He silently watched as she quietly said goodbye to his family before meeting her father at the exit. The Original continued to keep an eye on her as Lola walked away, but he turned away as she disappeared, following her father out of the compound.

He suddenly felt as if someone had driven a stake into his heart.

He forgot how to speak, his throat closed up, and he expected the anger to come. But, instead, nothing happened, there was no fuel to the fire.

Hope gave a saddened sigh, nuzzling against her father, tightening her grip on him."Daddy's sad."

Klaus just gave a nod, unable to lie to his daughter and gave a loving smile when Hope embraced him in a hug, head resting on his shoulder. His dejection slowly abated when his daughter pulled back from his shoulder, offered him an affectionate before she tilted up and pressed a comforting kiss to his cheek.

Klaus seemed startled for a moment before his mouth curved up and he beamed at his daughter. Hope's head rested against Klaus' cheek and he looked down, Wolfy tucked under her chin as she still hugged him to her.

Her wolf was as uneasy as his was, it had been almost _tranquil_ up until then.

They'd been _grounded_.

He then suddenly nodded, as if coming to a decision.

"It's going to be all right, my littlest wolf. It's all going to be all right."

Klaus pressed a reassuring kiss to his daughter's temple, promising."I'll make sure of it."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I was sure about this chapter, and I was a little hesitant in posting it because i'm worried what you might think. Lola doesn't hate Klaus; she's quite taken with him which is why she's upset that he kept what he is from her.**

 **I hope you guys aren't let down with this chapter and somewhat enjoyed it.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and want to read more, _please leave a review._**


	13. i'd make wine from your tears

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Wakey, wakey, rise and shine..."**

Lola's eyes snapped open, and she let out a sleepy moan as her door was nudged open, her father's off-key singing making her clutch her sheets. She faintly heard her father give a complacent laugh, knowing full well that he was annoying her with his singing. She huffed, turning into her pillow when sunlight glared at her after he pulled open the curtains.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine..."Lola screwed her eyes shut, letting out a moan as her father carried on."If ya don't get outta bed, i'll kick your behind!"

Lola shook her head and moaned when her father pulled her sheets from off her body, smiling down at her.

"Dad, i'm sleeping."

"It's afternoon; you shouldn't be sleeping."He beckoned for her to get up, smiling at her, presenting the tray he was holding before shaking his head."You can sleep when you're dead."

Lola sighed and sat up, blowing stray hair from her face as she sat up against her headboard. Louis smiled softly at his daughter, it obvious he was biting back questions, but he remained silent on the subject.

"Bacon sandwiches."Louis sing songed, placing the tray on Lola's lap with a smile."Although i'm not sure, you'll be in the mood for them. What with you being ill and all."

Lola raised her eyebrows, touching her forehead and her cheeks despite knowing she wasn't ill.

"Huh?"

"You've never slept this late in your life. As soon as you were able to get out of your crib on your own, you were wandering around at seven in the morning."Louis replied as he sat down on the bed in front of his daughter, clicking his tone as he feigned annoyance."Which sucked for everyone else, by the way."

"Dad, i'm not ill."

"Not from an illness. From a breakup."Her father said, gesturing to her messy ponytail, Mr. Cuggles next to her then the chocolate on her bedside table."You've been moping haven't been talking and watching re-runs. Classic break up aftermath."

When Lola looked away, he nodded to himself, connecting the dots in his mind.

"Is this about the tall, enigmatic, handsome, British guy you have a crush on?"Louis asked, shrugging when Lola sent him a curious look."I'm not blind, honey, he is one handsome man."

Lola couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as she playfully swatted her father's hand when he snatched a slice of toast from her plate. He gave a far too pleased smile as he bit off a piece of the toast, chuckling as he chewed.

"His name is Klaus."

"Fine, Klaus is one handsome man. With a kid. And a handsome guy with a kid is like water to a starving man to teenage girls like you."Louis pointed playfully before he raised his voice a little, speaking in a high pitched way."You look and think _ **'** OMG, he's so gentle with the baby, he's marriage, like, material and is gonna be gentle with our babies._ **'** "

Lola, utterly stunned and half amused, shook her head at her father.

"Dad-"

"I know, nobody uses OMG anymore, I get it. But I know how teenage girls work, you have three aunts, remember? The bad boy is always the ones you run after."Louis then pointed at his daughter, shaking his head."And just like I told them when they were your age, the tall, enigmatic, handsome guy is too _old_ for you."

Lola gave a small laugh, nodding in agreement, looking down at her hands, ignoring the bacon sandwiches, anything but hungry.

"Now, tell me. What happened?"

"I told you."Lola quietly replied, looking away from her father as she prepared to repeat the story she'd told him over the phone."I was there to do a job, and Hayley is-"

"You told me something and that something was a big, fat lie."Louis interrupted, clicking his tongue with a shake of his head, smiling when Lola's eyes widened."The tension was thick and the tears in your eyes, along with the rest looking like someone had just kicked the bucket, there is more to the story."

Lola looked astonished for a moment, ready to deny his claims but her father had always been the one to read her. That and she was someone who hated lies, even white lies, that was how she'd been brought up. Lola nodded with sigh, blowing more hair from her face as she pulled her legs to her chest almost defensively, resting her cheek on her knees.

"You're right."

"I am?"Louis looked startled for a moment before clearing his throat, catching himself."I-I mean, of course I am!"

Louis leaned closer to his daughter, confused as to her quick agreement."Why am I right in your eighteen-year-old version of right?"

"Because being enigmatic isn't as alluring when it turns out the guy is a liar."Lola whispered, inhaling a long breath when her vision blurred, her lower lip quivering but she attempted to force her usual bright smile anyway."And it turns out the handsome, British guy is a total liar, and you know-"

"I know you hate liars."

Louis' face fell as he reached out, fingers gently holding Lola's chin and he raised his daughter's head, eyes wide with worry when a tear slipped down her cheek. Louis shook his head, grabbing the tray from Lola's lap and setting it on her bedside table, moving closer to his daughter and taking her hand.

"Did he hurt you?"He gently asked, his playful tone turning darker as he grew more serious."Anyone else? If they did-"

"No, it was nothing like that."Lola cut in, sitting up straight and offering her father a reassuring smile."Nobody hurt me like that. Klaus or anyone else."

"Then what did he do to make you so unhappy? You're not an unhappy person."

Lola shook her head, wiping her wet cheeks."I'm fine."

"Then tell that to your face. You're cheery, smiley; you always look on the bright side."He gave a fond laugh as he gestured to the pictures on her wall, Lola smiling in every one that she was in before he turned back to her."You're my bright side."

It was true. Lola had been his guiding sun during the darkest times, most recently his divorce. She'd always been positive, never failing to find something good in something bad and always ready with a smile to give him the strength to get through the day.

She was sunlight in a dark world.

"Don't let anyone steal your brightness, all right? Without it, the world is really dark, including mine."Louis whispered to Lola, shaking his head when he once more looked at the sombre in Lola's eyes and opened his arms."Come here."

Lola didn't need to be told twice. The young woman almost lunged into her father's arms, drawing in a long breath as she tried to stop thinking of a certain Mikaelson but, as usual, it didn't work. Lola rested her head on Louis' shoulder as he hugged her, fingers curling in his shirt as if she worried he'd disappear.

"It's not fair. For me. For Hope. It actually felt like I was breaking her heart, but I couldn't stay. She was so upset but-"Lola closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to hold back more tears that threatened to come."I couldn't and-"

"You didn't break her heart. A pity party is not what we do in this family.."

She didn't reply, but she did nod, a small smile on her lips as she thought of Hope. The toddler was a bundle of joy, a little troublemaker that loved everything around her.

"I adore that child, I do. I love her, I loved being around her, and I loved when-"Lola's smile quickly faded, and she shook her head, refusing to think about the times she and Klaus would both worry and encourage Hope when she had started to walk."I just miss her."

Louis shook his head when her voice became shaky and he, like Lola would usually do, attempted to remain positive."You'll see her, right?"

"I made a promise, and i'll keep it. I told her we'd go to the swings, Hayley said it was fine, but it won't be the same."Lola quietly replied, uneasily toying with her sheets and using all her willpower not to let her tears fall."I'm not family and t-that's fine. I was there to do a job and, of course, I was fond of Hope. How could I have done a job like that if I wasn't fond of her? But I got attached to her, to others and I thought it was the same, but if i'm here and not there, it's not."

"It's fine. _I'm fine._ "Lola gently smiled at her father when he hugged her tighter, and she turned her head, burying her face into his shoulder, shutting her eyes, voice a little muffled."I need to learn that things, _feelings_ , and _people_ don't always _stay,_ right?"

"You'll always have me."Louis smiled down at his daughter, kissing her forehead lovingly before he tightened his arms around her."You know that, don't you?"

"I know."Lola nodded, head resting on her father's shoulder and she sniffed, wiping at her cheeks again before whispering."And you'll _always_ have me."

Louis feigned an insulted look, scoffing."Don't threaten me."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Lola gave a genuine smile, her eyes shining with a hint of vibrancy and her dimples showing. Her father smiled back at her, nodding to his daughter in encouragement, hugging her once more.

"It's just one smile at a time."

* * *

" **So no one told you life was gonna be this way..."**

The human stopped long enough to clap a few times before she carried on. _ **"** Your job's a joke; you're broke, your love life's D.O.A—_ha _,_ tell me about it. **"**

Lola hummed along to the theme tune as she slumped back down onto the sofa, setting down the re-filled bowl of popcorn, instantly scooping up a handful. She ignored the fact she'd already went through a full bowl of popcorn all by herself while watching the first two seasons of the sitcom and, instead, let herself enjoy it. She could worry about everything she'd eaten the next day when her father went to find his secret **—** not so secret **—** stash of popcorn only to find nothing.

Lola tutted with a shake of her head."You'd think he'd find another hiding place."

The human grabbed the remote as she leaned back against the sofa, attention now on the show just as a Rachel entered Ross' apartment.

 _"So what do you say?"_ Rachel smiled at Ross with a hopeful look, a large smile on her face, clearly oblivious to the woman behind the door. _"Can I be your girlfriend again?"_

"Oh, poor Rachel."

Lola sighed as the estranged couple hugged all while the woman behind the door watched, offering him a thumbs up. She shifted to get more comfortable, tossing up some popcorn and catching it in her mouth as she shook her head at the TV.

"You realize how you were wrong, try to make up only to find out good ol' Ross was lying to you."Lola mumbled, pushing a cushion to the end of the sofa and lying across it, making sure to take the bowl with her."That'll show you for putting yourself out there, huh?"

Lola almost instantly swatted her own hand, puling the bowl toward her, tutting to herself.

"No way!"Lola swiped up another handful of popcorn, shaking her head, scolding herself."There will be no pity parties up in here. No way in-"

 _"YAY! **"**_

Lola shot up so fast that her popcorn tumbled off her lap and scattered out onto the couch, making her face fall. She looked utterly devastated for a moment before remembering the reason for the unexpected reaction. She remained seated for a moment before she suddenly thought of something or someone jumping up behind the sofa and got up from her comfortable position.

"What the hell was that?"

Lola backed away from the sofa, quickly rounding the coffee table and sighing a breath of relief when she saw nobody or nothing. She scolded herself once more when the only sound she could hear was the TV and blamed it on her imagination.

Until a happy laugh came from the apartment balcony.

Lola spun around so fast she almost tripped over her own feet, face going pale at the sound. She let out a nervous mewl, taking an uneasy step towards the balcony doors despite the astute voice in her head telling her to either jump out the window or run for the exit.

 _Why are you going toward the noise? Cliche much?_

"Yeah, well i'm not gonna run through the entire apartment building."She mumbled to herself, tossing more popcorn into her mouth as she ventured over to the balcony doors."Too many stairs."

Lola slowed down as she heard more mumbling, it more high pitched and bubbly which made her less hesitant. The human nervously nibbled on her bottom lip as she reached out and took hold of the door handles. She listened out for more sounds which didn't happen for a long moment until she heard another string of mumbles. The mumbles sounded anything but threatening and, because of this, Lola became more curious.

Lola leaned up against the door, holding tighter onto the door handles and tried to hear more sounds.

"Hello?"

It was silent for a moment before a gentle, sweet voice answered, followed by a giggle. _"Hi!"_

Lola frowned, she knew that voice and, because of that, the human opened up the double doors. A gush of wind hit her, causing Lola to blow black strands from her face. She turned her head left and right, narrowing her eyes in confusion when she didn't see anyone or anything.

Until she looked down.

"Hope?"

On one of the chairs on the balcony sat a smiling Hope who, as usual, had Wolfy in her arms. Her face lit up when she saw Lola and, after a little bit of a struggle, she got down from the chair and toddled over to the human. Unlike Lola, she didn't look afraid or hesitant. Instead, Hope seemed quite at ease as she toyed with her plush, clicking her tongue as she mumbled nonsense to Wolfy.

Lola's eyes widened in shock and quickly stepped out, worry in her eyes. She looked around and, despite not seeing anything or anyone, she ushered Hope inside of her apartment.

"What the-"Lola only grew more confused as she tried to make sense of what was happening."Uh, Hope? What's going on?"

The toddler's mouth curved up into a cheeky yet adorable smile and she quickly rushed over to the human, arms stretched out. _"Lolly!"_

Lola's arms unconsciously opened and she suddenly forgot about her confusion as she bent down and caught Hope when the child jumped up. Hope laughed as Lola spun them around, the human letting out a breathy laugh before she fondly kissed Hope's forehead. She hugged the toddler back, closing her eyes for a long moment as the tribrid's small arms wrapped around her neck.

"Missed you."

Lola's lips curved up into a smile, eyes glassy as Hope hugged her tighter, mumbling to herself as she looked around.

"Oh, I missed you _more."Lola_ smiled again as she swayed back and forth with the child, bouncing on her heels, earning an expected laugh from the toddler."Yes, I did. I've been bored without my best friend."

Hope's laughter grew louder as Lola continued to bounce on her heels, the melody-like sound making Lola's smile only broaden. The tribrid squealed happily, eyes wide with wonder as she looked around before she hugged Lola again, small hands keeping a tight grip on her top.

"How did you get here?"Lola asked, pulling back to look at the tribrid who was now toying with her black hair."Did your momma bring you?"

Hope quietly giggled, blue eyes vibrant as she played with Lola's hair. The human gave a small smile, looking around for the hybrid mother before she looked back at Hope.

"Hope..."Lola arched a curious eyebrow, whispering."Can you teleport?"

"Where did you get that from? Bewitched? Wikipedia? It's almost insulting."Lola gave a gasp, turning around to see Klaus leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed her his chest, and he smiled before wiggling his fingers in greeting."You might as well ask if she has a _broom."_

Lola's eyes widened, heart, thumping against her ribcage as her mind processed the sudden appearance. As she continued to stare, still startled, her entire being seemed to forget to inhale.

The Original straightened, smile fading as Lola continued to stare."Breathe, love; you'll _faint."_

Lola did just that, and she held her free hand over her chest, her heart still hammering away far too fast."You startled me so bad I forgot how to breathe."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow, proudly holding out his arms with a chuckle."If I had a nickel for every time a woman's done just that at the mere _sight_ of me..."

The Original took a step forward, about to enter Lola's home only to bump against the invisible barrier. He looked almost shocked at first, raising a hand and touching it before he realized that he hadn't been invited in. Lola watched with a puzzled look while Klaus grew more upset.

The Original let out an angry growl, pacing back and forth, watching Hope and Lola stand behind the barrier.

"I suppose you're pleased that you, your father and I had our meeting at mine, yes?"Klaus asked, gaze skimming over the doorframe with a shake of his head before he looked to Lola."That way you're keeping the _monsters_ under your bed at bay?"

Lola's eye almost twitched at the obvious upset in Klaus' voice as well as the guilt fluttering in her stomach. Each time he shook his head, or his jaw clenched it felt like dozen pangs in her heart.

"So that's true?"Lola said after swallowing, gesturing to the doorframe."You can't come in?"

"That legend is true."Klaus reluctantly answered, glaring at the invisible barrier with almost disgust."A vampire can't come into a human's home without an invitation and, one invited, they are free to come and go as they please."

The Original shook his head with a long breath, coming to a stop, hands behind his back.

He studied the human and his daughter for a long before he nodded to the invisible barrier almost expectantly.

"Well, go on."

Lola narrowed her eyes in confusion."Huh?"

"Invite me in."Klaus replied, gesturing to Lola with a laugh, tone implying he considered himself entitled to the request."It's only fair. I know that Hayley's been invited in and she isn't near as close as you and I. So you should invite me in because-"

"Because why? Because of the adorable creature you know I adore?"

"I much preferred when you thought I was handsome but i'll take it."Klaus replied, offering Lola his famous crooked smirk before he nodded to the toddler in her arms."I wasn't sure what you'd make of my visit, so I admit that, yes, I did remain out of sight until you left the door open. My little princess is insurance just in case you thought about slamming the door in my face."

"You knew I wouldn't do that in front of her. I wouldn't do that anyway; i'm not that rude. I'd hide."Lola sighed, glancing at Hope who was smiling adoringly at her father before she quietly added."I need time. Can't you just-"

"I find that the longer one is alone with their thoughts, the more they tend to distance themselves from others, and it can be very lonely."

"Are you talking about yourself or me?"Lola asked, the words making Klaus' fade and his eyes darken which answered her question."Look, I just need space."

"You should count yourself lucky, love."Klaus quickly said, disregarding her words, hands behind his back, gaze flickering between Lola and Hope with a half smile."If this had taken place only a few years ago, I would've probably reacted very differently."

"Oh, I know."Lola replied with a nod, drawing out a long breath as she tapped her temple."Seen it, actually."

"Ah, yes, the nightmares Jackson plagued your head with."Klaus muttered under her breath, eyes darkening with resentment at the mention of the wolf before he chuckled."Then you should know me well enough to know that i'm not a patient person."

Klaus then nodded to the inside with a ghost of a smile."Which is why we _must_ have a little chat."

Lola turned her head, looking down at Hope who was staring back at her. The tribrid glanced over at her father then back at Lola before she smiled. Lola toyed with her bottom lip between her teeth, an obvious sign that she was hesitant and the Original straightened, fingers drumming impatiently against the doorframe.

"While there are still things you aren't aware of about me, you do know me well enough to know that I wouldn't hurt you."Klaus said as he pressed a hand against the barrier, the low sound of his hand hitting it making Lola jump."Can we talk without this bloody barrier?"

"Lolly, let daddy in."Hope tugged gently on Lola's black hair, demanding attention as she squirmed in the human's embrace."Don't make daddy sad; he's _always_ sad now."

Lola's face fell, and she inhaled a long breath as the guilt returned at the upset in Hope's voice. The human swallowed the emotion, rubbing Hope's back in comfort when the toddler let out an unhappy whine, visibly upset that her father was left outside while she and Lola were inside.

Klaus looked troubled too at his daughter's apparent upset, and he seemed ready to enter uninvited despite the absolute bloody mess it would turn him into.

The Original watched Lola for a long while, a little agitated when she didn't look back, and called for her.

"Let me in."Klaus quietly demanded, gripping bitterly at the wood of the doorframe, looking down at the ground as he added. _"Please."_

At the beseeching tone, Lola's walls couldn't help crumble at her feet.

The young woman nodded, finding her voice long enough to say."You can come in."

The Original seemed startled for a moment, but he quickly recovered. Klaus glanced between Lola and the inside of the apartment, looking paranoid as well as a little relieved. He nodded to himself, looking down at his feet before he slowly stepped forward, crossing the threshold and when he entered the mansion for the first time a smile curved up at his mouth.

Klaus glanced back over his shoulder at the balcony before he turned back to Lola, quietly saying."Thank you."

The human nodded, eyeing the Original as he further entered the apartment, taking his time in observing the new environment.

"Where's your father?"The Original asked as he looked around, gaze lingering on family pictures now and then."Should I be expecting him to be chasing me with a wooden torch sometime soon?"

"My father is terrified of lighting a _match,_ so I think you have nothing to worry about."Lola smiled at the thought of her father glaring at someone without apologizing before adding."He's doing whatever dads do when they get together. Drink, play darts, complain about their rebellious teenagers and talk about the fun it was before the internet, I guess. He does it every weekend."

Lola then playfully tickled Hope's side, adding."Your dad will be doing the same in a few years with you, little Hope."

"Scaredy cat, Lolly."Hope giggled, tapping Lola's cheek with a cheeky smile."I scared you."

The toddler's giggles got louder when Lola stuck out her tongue, and she smiled bright, holding up Wolfy as some sort of shield when Lola wiggled her fingers in a playful threat to tickle her again. She felt less uneasy as she kept her attention on Hope, the tension was no longer a worry for her, but she knew she couldn't put it off forever.

Lola looked up when she heard Klaus moving again and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he, without shame, happily made himself at home. The Original made his way through the lounge part of the apartment, lingering as he came across the pictures adorning the walls. Most were of Lola, her father, and extended family. There were only a couple that had her mom in them, one of the day Lola was born and another at the family gathering.

She watched as he picked up a picture of Lola and her father on her first day of kindergarten. Lola was, as usual, smiling in the photo, perched on her father's shoulders in front of the building and her father was also smiling.

She wondered if Klaus had ever gone to kindergarten. Was it a **'** thing **'** back in his day? Did he have a photo day?

She suddenly felt the uneasiness return as she thought of questions.

"Ask away."

"Huh?"Lola's head snapped up, eyes wide and expression of that a child caught red-handed doing something wrong would and she repeated. _"Huh?"_

"You've got questions."The Original, after placing down the photo frame spun around on his heels with a flourish, continuing."And I know the one that's been at the forefront in that _divine_ mind of yours."

The Original smiled as Hope, eyes having caught her father's many necklaces around his neck which he wore in an almost propensity manner, reached out for her father. A happy giggle fell from her mouth which made Lola smile and the human handed the hybrid his daughter, smile widening when the tribrid instantly claimed her father's necklaces in her grasp.

Hope played with them happily, smiling over at Lola now and then as the human spoke."You do?"

"Of course. But I am going to say this once and _once_ only."Klaus held out a hand, finger wagging at the human as he firmly stated."We do _not_ bloody _sparkle_."

"Joking, _great_."Lola nodded, blowing hair from her face as she felt herself starting to get uneasy."That'll get us somewhere."

"You're right, love, I apologize."The Original said when Hope poked her father's cheek almost warningly before she returned to toying with his necklaces."I'm still working on personal progress."

Lola took a step back when the Original laughed, and she crossed her arms over her chest."How old are you?"

"I was born in 980 A.D."Klaus quietly replied, unable to stop a small smile when Lola's lips parted, and her eyes widened as she gaped at him."I've been around for over a thousand years, as has my family."

"Oh, great."Lola gave a far to cheery laugh, blowing her black locks from her face again, turning from the Original."Not only was I crushing on an older guy with an adorable child, but I was also crushing on a guy who's _older_ than dirt. What does that say about me?"

The Original tilted his head, a smirk forming as he gave a far too smug laugh.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted-"

Lola shook her head, raising a hand before he could continue."Stop that."

Klaus' brow furrowed, feeling both confused and playful as he observed her carefully."Stop what, sweetheart?"

"I can _hear_ you smirking."Lola replied, still facing away from the Original and she shook her head, hands on her hips."And the _charming_ , British pet name aren't helping either."

Klaus' smile remained, but he bit back another laugh when Hope once again, as if sensing her father's brashness, pulled on his necklaces. Lola turned around a moment later, fingers uneasily toying with her fingers as she thought about the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Have you, uh, have you _ever_ been human?"

"Every bogeyman was once human."The Original drawled, offering his most charming smile only for it to fade when Lola raised an eyebrow."Yes, I was human _long_ ago, my entire family was human."

"I have another sister, a younger sister. Her name is Rebekah. She's off on family business."Klaus replied, eyes warm and fond as he spoke of the younger Original before his face fell as he added."I also had two younger brothers. Kol and Henrik."

Lola gave a puzzled look, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. _"Had?"_

"Kol died not long ago."The Original said, giving a thoughtful smile at the thought of his fallen brothers."I watched him die. _Twice_."

The human's expression softened when she heard the palpable sorrow in Klaus' voice and saw the pain in his eyes as he spoke of each brother.

"I'm sorry."

"My brother won't be gone long; he wasn't the first time. My family has a habit of _cheating_ death, and if anyone could talk their way out of hell, it would be Kol."Klaus spoke with complete conviction as he nodded along, it obvious he believed what he was saying."I believe he'll prevail in the face of whatever is keeping him from us and will be irritating me once again."

"What about Henrik? Has he been gone long?"

"A thousand years. Henrik died when we were all human at the hands of a wolf, all because I wanted to watch them turn. We snuck out one night, and things quickly spiralled when one of the wolves sensed my brother. They mauled him to death."

"You loved them."

"Of course I did. I _do_. They _are_ my family."The Original firmly nodded, giving Lola an almost hurt look."Do you regard me as _heartless_ now you know what I am?"

Lola shook her head firmly, crossing her arms over her chest almost defensively again. She looked away from the Original, knowing full well that he was attempting to bait her.

"You know that I _don't_."

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he observed the human, clearly not liking how defensive she was being.

"Yes, well, we _all_ loved Henrik. His death affected us so strongly that we vowed never to speak his name again in each-other's presence. It is too painful."

Klaus' eyes glazed over as he thought back to the day he carried his brother's dead body back to the village and he remained still until his daughter gave a squeal. He blinked, shaking his head when he noticed that both Hope and Lola were watching him and he straightened.

"His death was what sent my mother over the edge and her desperation to keep us all alive ended with us becoming what we are."The Original gave an almost pensive look as he thought of the handful of genuine pleasant times he'd had as a human."It was supposed to bring us _closer_ together."

"Until I made my first kill which activated my werewolf curse and I turned into a hybrid."Klaus huffed out a bitter laugh, and he shook his head, the resentment he held towards his parents showing once more."The revelation proved too much for both my mother and father because my mother placed a curse on me which forced my werewolf side to remain dormant, and then _rejected_ and _abandoned_ me. A bothersome little thing i've since solved."

"Why did your, uh, wolf side activate and not your siblings'?"Lola quietly asked, looking completely startled at her question before she muttered."Guess i'm _actually_ believing that imaginary creatures exist."

Klaus cocked his head, mouth curving up into a small smile as Lola gave a bemused laugh. The Original watched the human as she nodded to herself, as if believing the what should be unbelievable. His smile soon fell as he remembered her question, his fingers tapping restlessly against the table he was leaning against.

"Because, love, i'm a _bastard_."

Lola frowned, eyes narrowing, ignoring the pet-names."Huh?"

"My father—well, my _stepfather_ if we're being specific—was an abusive _brute_ who valued only strength. His hatred for me only grew more robust when he found out I wasn't his. My mother had a dalliance with a wolf, a creature my father utterly _abhorred_ , and I was the result of that. Her greatest, _shameful_ secret."

Lola chewed on her lip with a nod, processing and understanding the obvious resentment she heard in his voice. She couldn't blame him, despite his supernatural existence. There wasn't a creature on Earth that didn't hold resentment when a parent abandoned them. Klaus had obvious not gotten over his mother's abandonment and his father's hatred of him. His fear of abandonment had spanned a long time given the fact he still had a need to control others around him.

Lola's arms fell to her sides, her defensive wall crumbling at his pained eyes."Klaus, i-"

"I suppose I should thank her, really."The Original hybrid cut in, forcing a smug smile, stopping Lola in her tracks."I am the most _powerful_ creature on the planet."

As the hybrid forced his smile to remain, he felt a tug on his hand, and he looked down to see Hope shaking her head with a vibrant smile.

Hope grinned up at her father, pulling at his hand."Silly Daddy."

"Forgive me, love,"Klaus chuckled with a doting smile, the smile growing when the child patted his cheek."I suppose I share that title with my littlest wolf."

Lola remained silent while she watched Hope and Klaus smiled at one another, the toddler giggling happily when her father pecked her forehead. The Original's eyes shut momentarily as Hope snuggled against her father, cuddling Wolfy to her chest, his temple resting against his daughter's forehead.

Klaus looked utterly _content;_ he looked almost _human_.

There was no trace of anything monster-like as he gazed at his daughter, just pure adoration. Lola felt almost confused as she attempted to put Klaus' diabolical actions and his tenderness for his daughter side by side. Despite having been shown things Klaus had done, Lola was unable to imagine the Klaus she was seeing being capable of creating such bloodshed.

It was downright frustrating.

As if reading her mind, the Original's eyes snapped open, and he turned his head, brow furrowing almost anxiously.

Klaus' tone was just above a whisper as he asked."What did he show you?"

Refusing to meet Klaus' gaze and, instead, smiling gently at Hope, Lola quietly answered."Blood, death, pain, the whole nine yards."

"He showed me things only a _monster_ would do."Lola mumbled, swallowing thickly as a memory of bloodshed kept her focus for a moment before she finally looked at Klaus, but refused to meet his gaze."And then I realized the **'** monster **'** was _you_."

The Originals rapidly blinked, shifting from foot to foot as he processed her words. He looked a little relieved that there was no anger in her voice but extremely defensive for some reason. He finally nodded to himself, jaw clenching as the sudden need to find Jackson and rip him limb from limb surfaced and he welcomed that anger because feeling disheartened wasn't something he was accustomed to.

"He was right; I _am_ a monster. I have ten _centuries_ of blood on my hands, I have slaughtered and tormented my way throughout a thousand years, and I will _continue_ to do."Klaus stated without any shame, refusing to feign remorse if he didn't feel it."I am all that he showed you and _more_."

"But what you must realize is that my actions aren't solely because of my homicidal tendencies."Klaus gave an almost childish laugh as he rolled his eyes."They are about _seventy_ percent of the time."

He looked to Hope who was watching Lola and Klaus in an almost observant manner; Wolfy clutched to her chest and her eyes wide with curiosity.

"What I did to the Crescent pack, which included Hayley, was what they were going to do to me. I invited Hayley into my home, I fought with her, I wanted to raise Hope with her and _she_ betrayed _me_. My family turned against me, and was willing to let her take Hope. So, yes, I returned the favour _tenfold_ , and I _would_ do it again."

"I do what I must to protect my family, _especially_ my daughter. I would do _anything_ for her, including give my _own_ life for her."His last few words came off as a whisper, as if saying them were unfamiliar to him and they were because Klaus was still stunned by how much he utterly adored his daughter."Everything I do is in the name to protect her and, yes, I am ruthless, but I am _not_ going to apologize for it."

Lola's eyes widened, looking taken aback for a moment before she shook her head.

"I'm not _asking_ you to. I know you would _never_ be anything _other_ than _loving_ with her."Lola replied with sheer certainty, lips curving up into a small smile when Hope's hand reached out."Your love for her is what proves that you're _not_ the monster Jackson tried to make you out to be."

Lola's smile broadened as Hope made a grabby hand movement to catch her attention. Lola took a step closer, happily taking Hope's hand in her own. She tickled Hope's palm with her fingertips which made the toddler giggle in amusement.

She didn't flinch or retract her hand when Hope's eyes flashed amber, the toddler's grip on Lola's hand tightening a little as she attempted to pull the human closer.

Hope happily laughed, eyes flashing amber once more as her wolf recognized the nurturing surrounding it as Lola came nearer." _My_ Lolly."

Nodding, Lola's eyes glistened with tenderness as Hope tightly held on to her hand, her blue eyes vibrant. Lola tilted her head, smile only growing when Hope grinned up at Lola, hugging the human's hand, resting her cheek on the top of the hand. Klaus watched the moment with a warm smile, his blue orbs holding an affection that was foreign to him.

It was a warm feeling in his chest that seemed only to grow when Lola gave a blissful laugh the more Hope smiled at her.

"Kitty!"Hope suddenly wriggled in her father's arms, squealing happily as pointed to a ginger tabby cat that had entered the room."Kitty, Daddy!"

"That's, uh, that's Willow."Lola said with an almost sheepish look, smiling softly as the cat jumped up onto an armchair."I named her after my favorite character from Buffy."

The Original raised an eyebrow, a series of questions coming to mind as he stared at Lola. _Buffy_ , he mouthed to himself. He huffed out a laugh, a small smile growing when Lola pursed her lips. Hope became more excited in his arms as the cat purred once again, patting Klaus' forearm to gain his attention.

"I wanna play with the kitty."Hope gave her father a bright smile, batting her eyelashes and pouting far too expertly."Can I?"

The Original studied his daughter once more, narrowing his eyes once more. He knew that look. A certain blonde Original had been using that look on him since they were children and, just like he did with her, he found himself _unable_ to resist.

"How could I resist the pout your aunt 'Bekah has _obviously_ taught you?"Klaus drawled, shaking his head to himself as he made a mental note to scold his sister."All right, then, if you must but be gentle with your approach, love, you don't want to startle it, do you?"

Hope shook her head, listening carefully, clearly wanting to do anything but frighten the creature.

"I won't scare the kitty."Hope solemnly stated, turning to Lola with a serious look, determined to never break her word. _"Promise."_

"I know you won't."Lola brushed Hope's cheek with a grin, pointing as she spoke."Her toys are in the corner; she loves to play."

Hope laughed happily to herself as she was set onto the ground. The tribrid didn't waste any time and rushed off as fast as she could, taking full advantage of her newfound ability to walk. She happily laughed to herself before slowing down, hushing herself as she crept toward the cat with large steps, _determined_ not to make any noise.

Lola and Klaus watched the tribrid as she approached the cat with a large smile, giggling loudly when the cat happily purred when the toddler stroked its fur gently.

"Daddy!"Hope stage whispered, eyes shining brightly when she looked to her father."Did you see? _Did you see?_ She purred! Willow likes me."

"I see you, love."

The Original beamed over at his daughter, nodding proudly when she giggled once more after Willow nuzzled into her embrace. He nodded in encouragement, a laugh following when Hope gave a happy gasp as Willow purred once more.

Klaus' attention shifted back to Lola who was still staring at Hope, a gentle smile on her face.

"She _missed_ you."The Original hybrid whispered, taking a step forward, eyes flickering over her face as if he were searching for something then he looked away, inhaling a long breath before he swallowed, looking at her once more, seeming almost sanguine as he added."And she wasn't the _only_ one."

A series of emotions played out on Lola's face.

 _Cautiousness_ , which he felt offended by but understood. _Ambivalence_ was next but, when she side glanced Klaus after Hope smiled over at him, it slowly faded. Then _tenderness_ appeared, a _smile_ curving, which he remembered glimmering in her eyes when she calmed him down.

 _Empathy_ followed, reminding him that the girl in front of him was human and, for once, he was grateful. Grateful because she still had those emotions, most of which he no longer carried with him.

"Don't break my _heart_ , love, and let me believe your little pet has won your heart as she has Hope."Klaus playfully drawled, nodding over to where Hope had Willow in her embrace, looking utterly besotted with the cat."Hmmm?"

The light-hearted comment momentarily put a pause on their situation and, finally, the _affection_ appeared, and his heart raced up a bit. Her lips curved up into a smile, showing the warmth he had become _fond_ of. The bright smile, which was followed by a breathy laugh, seemingly lit up the room as it usually did.

Klaus' own eyes become more vibrant as Lola shook her head at him, smile only growing as she laughed at him.

"There she is."

She continued to smile but, it wasn't good _enough_.

The Original gave a small smile, cocking his head to catch her eyes for _confirmation_. Her eyes told him _everything_ ; he could _never_ find a trace of deception in them. He needed to witness the adoration she usually gazed at him with.

Klaus raised his hand to touch her face, only for Lola to shut her eyes for brief moment before she turned her head. Klaus frowned as he finally realised that Lola hadn't met his gaze, just Hope's. She had looked at him, around him or, as it seemed, through him. But she hadn't met his eyes, something she used to do without hesitance.

He'd met her eyes without trepidation; they were vibrant, humane. But, _unlike_ Klaus, Lola would always look away, as if she feared something.

"Love..."The Original let out a long, frustrated breath, tone growing demanding when her smile fell."Why do you refuse to meet my gaze?"

Lola shook her head as Klaus moved forward, taking two large steps back. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as Klaus let out an unhappy growl. She felt a sharp, pang of guilt at his obvious upset but that was soon overruled by the twinge of paranoia she felt.

"Lola?"Klaus gave a warning growl, reaching out and grabbing Lola's elbows, yanking her up against him, sternly asking."Why are you too frightened to properly look at me?"

"D-Did you ever use that hypnotic thingy on me?"Lola quietly asked, pointing to her own eyes then Klaus' with a puzzled look."Ever?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the mind control thing you hybrids, vampires whatever else do to, you know, _control_ people?"

As soon as she did it, Lola felt a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn't imagine the Klaus _she_ knew infiltrating her mind but, with what Jackson had shown her, the lines soon became _blurred_. The Original looked tempted to shake her but resisted as he heard Hope laughing.

"You believe I would- _bloody hell."_

Feeling completely indignant, the Original resisted the urge to punch a hole in the wall. He reminded himself that her words weren't an accusation, they were a simply a question.

"I _didn't_ compel you."Klaus shook his head, emphasising his words with a hard tone, needing Lola to believe that he'd never insinuated himself into her mind."I didn't _need_ to compel you. You're _perfect_."

Lola only seemed more confused."Huh?"

"Hope picked you. Her _wolf_ picked you."The Original firmly said, a hint of pride in his tone as he glanced over at his daughter, watching her for a moment before he turned back to Lola only to see her looking at his daughter."Of course, Hayley would and always will be Hope's true mother. But she needed a maternal _presence_ ; she needed you. Someone who would read to her, colour with her, hug her and simply love her. A _mother_. _Unconditional_ love."

Hope had made sure she'd had what Klaus _never_ did.

A mother-like and nurturing presence.

"Hope picked you because her wolf loved you at _first_ sight and as did _you_."Klaus carried on with a knowing tone, watching as Lola shifted turned back to him. "It was _instant_ love, something only a _motherly_ figure could do. You're _perfect_ for her."

"You're perfect for the _both_ of us. My family utterly _despised_ my actions; they refused to understand the reasons behind those actions. _You_ did. I had nobody at my side until you come along. You didn't see a _bastard_ , I was a blank canvas to which you projected what benevolence you inspire. I suppose I have become quite selfish to maintain the platform you have placed me on."

The Original, as if unable to watch her expression as he spoke, looked away, eyes on his daughter.

"Your _tranquillity_ , it grounded me."

"When one becomes a vampire, our emotions are _heightened_. As a hybrid mine was _tenfold_. My _anger_ , that of a Mikaelson _and_ a wolf, became _rage_. _Pain_ became _agony_ and hatred tied in with pain. _H_ _appiness_ , however fleeting could feel _exhilarating_ and love..."

Klaus gave an almost exasperated laugh, shaking his head as he thought of the handful of moments he'd allowed sentiment to seep through of the crevices over his heart. He despised the feeling almost as much he revelled in receiving love. He did not like showing what he felt; he much preferred to maintain the power, even if he returned the feeling of love.

He could not give up control, and that had always been a weakness and his biggest strength.

"Well, _love_ became a _consuming_ obsession, and it is our greatest _weakness_. A weakness that I have spent _centuries_ disregarding in all _aspects_ of life."

The Original gazed at Lola in an overindulgent manner as she inhaled in a long breath when he brushed her black hair from her face, fingertips brushing her forehead as he did.

"But, while I have attempted to distance myself from them, it is known that emotions _intensify_ with age."Klaus' tone sounded similar to a purr before he cupped her cheek."They become harder to escape and, once you are in its clutches, you find it almost _impossible_ to break free."

Lola blinked, a mix between confused and fascinated as she let herself meet his eyes. Klaus seemed somewhat pleased at this and smiled at her.

"And I suspect when Jackson impinged your mind and showed you all of my _dastardly_ deeds, he expected you to _lose_ whatever _feelings_ you have for me."The Original fondly murmured, tilting his head with a small smile as Lola drew in a sharp breath when his thumb traced the outline of her bottom lip."But, _thankfully_ , that hasn't happened, I can see it when you look at me, I see _everything_ when you look at me."

Lola's eyes glazed over and she swallowed thickly, suddenly growing defensive, attempting to take a step back. He didn't let her go that easily and followed her, stepping forward every time she attempted to put some distance between them.

"That was very charming and all. _Really_."Lola's hands flailed around, a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she attempted to keep the shakiness out of her voice."But, I just can't-"

"Are you going to lie to me and tell me you don't feel the same?"The hybrid cut in with a shake of his head, gaze falling to her lips for a moment before he caught her gaze."I thought you loathed liars..."

"There's a difference between lying and being in denial to protect yourself."The young woman hugged herself, suddenly feeling bare and shook her head firmly, refusing to take the bait he was dangling in front of her face and remained composed."And i'm in total denial. I'm so in denial that i've taken up residence."

He wasn't quick to retort. Instead, he simply stared at her as if he expected her to take her words back. When she didn't, he shook his head once more and slowly took a step forward so that she wouldn't feel crowded. But, without offering her a warning, his hands came up and framed her face, gently tilting her head up so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"Denial or not, love, I meant what I said."The Original smiled to himself when Lola leaned into his touch despite attempting to withstand impulse to turn away."I... _I miss you."_

Heartbeat racing against her ribcage, Lola glanced out of the corner of her eye as Klaus, somewhat tenderly, combed his fingers through her black hair, humming to himself as he paused every few moments to toy with her locks.

"And I know the feeling is mutual."The Original sounded almost confused as he spoke truthfully about his emotions before his small smile returned as Lola kept his gaze."I see it in your eyes. Just say it."

Lola nervously nibbled on her lower lip, unsure of how to react and, because of that, he grew impatient.

"Lola-"

"I wouldn't be comfort eating if I _didn't_ miss you. So, _yes_ , I missed you."Lola exasperatedly stated, her voice rising in pitch and she shrugged, hugging herself again."But i'm also doing that because you really hurt me. Can you also see that i'm at a total loss?"

"I know. I've heard that before. I'm a complicated case."The Original nodded, gaze skimming her face once more before he offered his most roughish smirk."You are one of many who are unable to resist my charm."

It took everything to _not_ give into her smile and Lola felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

"It's not you; it's your accent."

He quirked an eyebrow, thumb brushing her jawline as he twirled a lock of her hair around his index finger, the strands tickling her cheek now and then.

"Sweetheart, now I know you're lying to me."

As he indulged in toying with her hair, Lola did her best to keep hold onto the last shred of willpower she had left because she felt the urge to luxuriate in the touch as she used to. She remembered the moments where she would wake up during the night, however fleeting those moments were, and feel relaxed with his fingers in her hair.

"I understand that I am a scoundrel for hurting you and I promise that I am repenting."Klaus suddenly after noticing her slight hesitance, shook his head firmly."But don't break my heart and keep me at arm's length."

She was unable to refuse, she didn't want to, as Klaus' hands gently took hers and he unlinked her arms that had been folded in a defensive manner. The human watched him carefully, unsure of what he was about to do but remained silent, curiosity getting the better of her. Tingles soared up and down her arms when his fingers brushed her palms before he held her hands between his own.

He then brought her hands to his mouth and kissed each palm, smiling once more when she gasped at the touch.

"L-o- _la..."_ Her teeth grazed her lower lip, and she peered up at the Original, blinking rapidly as his lips brushed her palms, her heart beat once again pounding against her ribcage."It can go back to how it _was_. Come here."

Lola drew in a long breath when Klaus pulled on her hands and, before she could realise what was happening, strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled against him. Her eyes widened, the human startled as he embraced her.

But, unlike the happy reaction she'd given many times before, Lola froze.

She felt hesitant; she couldn't help it.

But, as Lola fretted on how to act, she looked to Hope who was still happily playing with Willow. The toddler was smiling to herself, cat toys scattered around her but she was far too busy stroking the cat's fur.

 _Gently_ , as not to startle the cat. Just like her father had told her to, just like how Klaus was holding her now.

He had no intention to harm her.

But, the longer Lola took to respond, she could tell that the Original was the one feeling hurt. The guilt set in and, as she stared at Hope, the toddler's earlier words repeated in her mind.

" _Don't make daddy sad; he's always sad now."_

Instead of him hurting her, she was now hurting him. He'd answered every question, told her his story, confided dark moments of his past, listened to her and constantly proclaimed he had no intent to harm her and she was the one hurting him.

The constant need to console and make him feel reassured emerged and Lola reacted before her mind could follow. She, as she'd done many times before with Klaus, hugged him back. Her arms wound around his neck, and she arched up into the Original, no longer feeling hesitance.

And she waited.

She waited for one of the flashes to appear, the blood, but it didn't. She didn't feel the fear she had whenever she would witness the flashes. Instead of that the familiar feeling of fluttering in her stomach, the blush on her cheeks and the _giddiness_ returned just like they used to whenever she was embraced by the Original.

She felt secure.

Lola's eyelashes fluttered, and she unconsciously curled her fingers around Klaus' jacket lapel when his cheek touched hers. She inhaled a sharp breath when his nose brushed the underside of her jaw, mouth skimming her throat but she didn't feel fearful of him despite her newfound knowledge of what he was.

Instead, Lola let her eyes close, and she hugged him tighter as if silently telling him that she _wasn't_ scared.

Noticing this, Lola felt Klaus' fingers tangle in her hair again, arm tightening around her as if to ensure she wasn't going to run away.

"Thank you."

And, as she melted into the hug, she _swore_ she felt him smile against her skin.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked it, I spent a long time putting it together, re-writing some parts and I hope did a justice.**

 **If** **you enjoyed this chapter and** **you** **would like to see more of this story** **,** _ **please leave a review.**_


End file.
